Oxygen
by A Girl In NYC
Summary: Reilly is Duke's sister. She served in South Africa but was secretly a JOE. After losing Rex, she's thrilled when she learns Duke & Ripcord are JOEs. Behind closed doors, she's working for McCullen and a familiar face...The Doctor. Rex/OC
1. Introduction

_I saw the new Rise of Cobra movie. Loved it! I know many people disliked it, so if you're one of those people, **please don't read and be rude in the comments section.** I ask_ _that if you like the fanfiction, please comment. If you don't like it, please **don't** comment! Thanks! _:)

|1| Introduction

Alright. If I'm going to tell this whole thing to you, listen and listen well. It's long and detailed, but not boring. This is a explanation of betrayal, violence, and a little romance. Sorry if you think I'm being sappy. Suck it up :)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had all started four years ago. My name is Reilly, pronounced like _Riley_. My last name is Hauser. I grew up in St. Louis with my older brother, Duke. I'm like him in many ways -- strong and disciplined. In some ways, we're different--I'm kind of mocking in certain ways and I'm actually more care-free than him. We don't look alike much. I have long, straight, dirty blond hair and greyish-green eyes, while he has light brown hair and brown eyes. If you saw us together, you wouldn't even know we were related. But continuing on, Duke was fluent in French, German, and English when he enlisted into the army. He graduated top of his class at the US Army Airborne School, in Fort Benning, GA. Me, being three years younger, followed in his footsteps and graduated at the US Army Airborne School as well. I felt I should enlist in the army...I mean, what was holding me back? Soon, I was on Duke's team on location in South Africa. That's when I met Rex Lewis.

Rex was an army medic on Duke's team, and of course, Duke's best friend, alongside Ripcord, a hysterically funny friend of ours. But Rex had medium-length brown hair and had the cutest and most innocent face I'd ever seen. He was unbelievably smart, as he also worked for the sciences on the team as well. I met Rex the first day of the team meeting at the base, the day we left for South Africa. And we immediately clicked. Rex was sweet and innocent, unaware of most things, and strong at the same time. Then there was Ana Lewis, Rex's sister. She was blond, sweet, and was dating Duke. They were a perfect match, and it was pretty obvious.

Rex had proposed to me about six weeks later, a week before we went to war, back in South Africa. I accepted, of course. Duke, Ripcord and Ana couldn't have been more happy, seeing as I would be marrying my brother's best friend and Ana's brother. The day before we went back to South Africa, there was a get together in Washington, D.C. where all the soldiers were going away would be at. Here, Duke finally proposed to Ana and promised to marry her as soon as he got back. Duke also promised that he'd return Rex safe back home to Ana and me. I thought nothing could go wrong, that we'd be fine out in war. Of course...I was wrong.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Explosions shook the city like a string of firecrackers. The blast seemed to shake the ground and send rubble and debris coming from the buildings, where it fell on the soldiers below it. The street was littered with abandoned cars, and a bunch of used bullets. Missiles went off and so did grenades. Gunshots were so loud I couldn't hear myself think. I was one out of only five women on the team--the rest were men. Duke, Ripcord, Rex and me hid behind one of our army hummers as we were shot at. The war raged out beyond the car. I gripped my gun tightly. I felt scared, to be completely honest. But who wouldn't in this situation.

"Here, take it!" Duke was saying to a nervous Rex, who had that signature innocent-worried look on his face. Duke shoved Double Bubblein Rex's hand, "It calms the nerves!" I smirked at Duke. He knew Rex was uncontrollably nervous. Ripcord was shouting a bunch of random crap to Duke, so I wasn't listening. In fact, I was in pain still, from getting a deep cut on my side only three hours earlier. It was a deep and long cut from running past a long piece of metal on the outside of one of the abandoned cars. Rex, being the medic, had had to stitch it up, but he said he was worried it could get infected, and he said I'd probably have a permanent scar from it. I tried to ignore the pain as I got ready to shoot.

I jumped up next to Ripcord, who was shooting at everything in sight, and took a bunch of shots, then jumping back down, being protected by the hummer. Rex was getting ready to run into the old abandoned, junky shack that contained the information that we needed. I was, inside, worried that I'd loose my fiance. After all, Rex was going in there alone. But I sucked it up and told myself he'd be fine. He turned to me, kissed me hurriedly as a good-bye, and Duke shouted for him to make the move and go inside the base. I bit my lip as I watched Rex run into the base. I tried to calm myself as Ripcord and Duke shout-talked above me. I re-loaded my semi-automatic and got ready to shoot when..._BOOM!_ The base burst into flames, an explosion sounding like a firework had just gone off next to me. Smoke and fire rose into a mushroom-like cloud into the air.

I jumped up, screaming, "_Rex_!" Duke grabbed me, "We have to get outta here, Reilly! C'mon!" More gunshots and explosions could be heard around us, the fire blazing of what used to be the base in front of my eyes. Rex was dead. "No!" I said, trying to struggle to get away from Duke. And that's all I really want to talk about of that matter.

My final word, though, is what Duke did right at that moment, not willing to see if Rex had even stood a chance, is what _absolutely_ tore us apart.


	2. Apart of the JOEs

|2| **Apart of the JOEs**

So during the South Africa missions, I joined a secret organized weapon and training military society. It's for the most highly dangerous and most capably-equipped soldiers in the world. It is called G.I. JOE, G.I. standing for General Infantry. Technically, G.I. JOE "doesn't exist". That is what Major General Clayton M. Abernathy, better known as General Hawk, tells us. After South Africa missions, I stopped serving with Duke. I was invited to become apart of the unit G.I. JOE during the missions in South Africa. I accepted, and I was told I would be thrown from the team if I told anyone that I was part of it. So, I never told Duke, Ripcord, Ana...or Rex.

I was on the main team with a great group of top-notch agents; Breaker, Snake Eyes, Shana "Scarlett" O'Hara and Heavy Duty. I was accepted right away into the group, especially Snake Eyes. Breaker was the communications officer, and basically the computer tech and smarts on the team. Scarlett holds the rank of Masters Sargent behind General Hawk. And Snake Eyes -- the black clad ninja, who is the team's resident hand-to-hand combat instructor. He doesn't talk at all, as if he's mute, but I love Snake Eyes. He's the one on the team I was closest with.

...But before I start this from the very beginning and stop with all the information about myself, I will tell you right now. I'm a Double Agent. A traitor. A liar. I betrayed my own brother, Duke. And my friends and team. Say what you want, I don't care. I don't regret working for M.A.R.S, or serving James McCullen. I'm proud to have worked against the JOEs, even though for such a while I worked with them and they were like my family. As I said, I have _no_ regrets....

Four years later, exactly, Ripcord and Duke were assigned to deliver warheads made by James McCullen, the owner of the weaponry company M.A.R.S, who sold four warheads to N.A.T.O, and the U.S. Army was tasked with delivering the warheads. After being ambushed by Ana Lewis, now known as the Baroness, and M.A.R.S agents, my G.I. JOE team rescued Duke and Ripcord, the only remaining two soldiers left alive from the ambush. Duke and Ripcord were taken back to The Pit, the G.I. JOE main base. I had excused myself from the saving Duke and Ripcord mission. I hadn't talked to Duke for at least two and a half years. He still had no idea that I was a JOE. But my team had no idea I was apart of M.A.R.S and betraying them, either.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Baroness wasn't very lucky with getting the warheads, in fact, she was unsuccessful. I sat in the sub-like underwater vehicle, waiting for McCullen to get off talking to the JOEs through hologram. I found it amusing that General Hawk and my team had no idea I was simply on the other side of that hologram, basically the enemy now. I had never heard of a JOE betraying the team. I guess there's a first time for anything. I'm only twenty-three, but I'm still very experienced with hand-to-hand combat and shooting. Those were both my specialties on the team, and what General Hawk expected me to teach to an incoming JOE.

"Jesus Christ! Baroness, tell me, how could you_ not_be able to get those warheads?" I heard the strong, Scottish-accented voice drift into the room. Ana, now a hologram, rolled her eyes. She had completely changed; she had long black-brown hair, brown eyes. She was vicious and short-tempered. Nothing like the old Ana Lewis, the blond, who loved Duke to no end, who was kind and care-free. Ana sighed and glared at James McCullen, who stormed into the room. "I _will_ get those warheads!" She insisted.

"What was it? Did you see _him_? Did he distract you?" McCullen asked sternly, but I felt a vibe of mawkishness in his voice. Baroness was getting annoyed; she hated it when McCullen brought up my brother and her ex-fiancee--Duke. She glared at McCullen, "No! This had _nothing_ to do with _him_." McCullen rolled his eyes, "I should've sent Rampage here. She would've actually kicked his ass." McCullen shot me a look. I rolled my eyes and said absent-mindedly, "He would've recognized me. And then my cover would've been blown. And I thought my cover as a JOE was supposed to stay that way, McCullen?" He smirked and turned back to Baroness, "Did he recognize you?"

"Of course he did," She hissed, "He was my fiancee, if you've forgotten. Rampage should've gone. She would've done better. She doesn't even care if she hurts Duke. Screw the cover." Baroness shot me a look. I shrugged and got up, strolling to the other side of the sub. I wore long, sleek, black, tight leggings and black combat boots. I had on a black tank top that said M.A.R.S in greyish-black bold letters. My black gun belt was strapped around my waist, and I wore black, finger-cut gloves for gripping the guns. My eye-makeup was applied ; black eyeliner and black mascara. I was called Rampage by Baroness, McCullen, Storm Shadow (a highly trained, highly dangerous ninja on the team) and Zartan (the master of disguise, basically), because I get down and dirty when I fight--literally. No small talk, I just punch and kick and shoot. I guess you could say I'm a bit ruthless. But Zartan and I? We don't get along so well. He says I'm too dirty of a fighter for a woman, and that I shouldn't be fighting. We hate each other.

"It doesn't matter now. You will find a way, Baroness, to get those warheads. Now, I have business to attend to." McCullen scowled, walking past, and through, the hologram of the Baroness. In an instance, she was gone. Zartan, McCullen and I all waited as the sub entered the underwater base underneath the Arctic. Zartan smirked, looking up from a book about American Presidency. "American politics. Governors, senators, congressmen...No wonder nothing ever gets done." He said mockingly, his South African accent heavy.

"That's what we're going to fix, Mr. Zartan." McCullen said, looking out the window of the sub. I came next to McCullen. "Don't expect me to become some kind of robotic slave to you. I'm not letting anyone control my brain but myself," I glared at him smugly. McCullen let out a light laugh, "That is one thing I can promise you, Reilly. I don't have to have you injected, you'll just do anything I say on command," He said, "Isn't that right?" I sighed, looking out at the window (seeing as we arrived at the base), "Of course."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. A Cobra & Venom

|3| **A** **Cobra and Venom**

I glared at the clock on the wall of the sub as we entered to port into the base. I had only about three and a half hours before the JOEs came to the base, and I'd have to face Duke and Ripcord for the first time in two and a half years. And Duke would probably go off on me how I should've told him about me being a JOE and all that shit. But I ignored it and sighed heavily. It was only my third visit to the base, since I'd made the switch to betray the JOEs only four weeks prior. McCullen, Zartan and I all rigidly walked into the entrance of M.A.R.S, which was guarded heavily by two tall and jacked-up guards. As we walked through the hallway, McCullen sent Zartan off, but he ordered me to remain with him. I walked past-paced with him. "...And what's the purpose of me coming with you?" I questioned rebelliously.

"There are many. But the main reason is that I'd like you to meet someone." McCullen stated, smirking at me. I looked at him suspiciously. "And who am I meeting?" I asked, as two huge automatic doors slid open for us. We stepped into a room where there were two long rows of soldiers, all very serious-looking. They stared straight ahead--they seemed almost robotic. I looked at them curiously as I followed next to McCullen down three steps into the main room, where a clear box stood on a pedestal. The clear box contained a vicious-looking Cobra snake, who's fangs were long and sharp, laced with venom. It hissed as it saw McCullen and I so close to it. I started fidgeting with my dog-tag that stated my name and codename, Rampage, and that I worked for M.A.R.S.  
McCullen suddenly smiled spitefully as the two, huge other automatic doors on the other side of the room slid open.

A lanky, yet well-build man, at least in his later twenties, came in the room. He wore mainly all black, and half of his face was not shown; a respirator, or oxygen mask, was covering the lower half of his face. He looked tired and restless and he gave off a very dominant and sinister vibe. He had long black hair and brown eyes. He had scars on his face that looked faded. There was something very familiar about him, I just couldn't tell at the moment. Both our eyes met at the same time, then we both looked quickly away.

"McCullen. Finally. Took awhile." He scoffed, his voice intensely raspy and masculine. He glared at McCullen impatiently. McCullen smiled at him mawkishly, "Sorry, Doctor. The Baroness wasn't exactly successful with the warheads. But tell me about your plans." He said.  
"The Cobra's venom can kill anything. And so far, we've created twenty Neo-Vipers." The Doctor explained, taking one of the robotic-like soldier's faces and reavealing behind his ear the place of injection. "Is it working?" McCullen asked. The Doctor looked at him impatiently, "We injected one thousand CCs of nanomite solution into each soldier." The Doctor continued, "And with that we can examine the vortex."

"English, Doctor?" McCullen suggested.  
"They feel no fear." The Doctor said, and gestured as one of the robot-like soldiers walked up to the pedestal that McCullen and I stood next to. The soldier automatically opened the cage-like box to the Cobra, put his arm in, and the Cobra bit him menacingly.

"They feel no pain, no concept of morality. It doesn't matter to them." The Doctor explained. "As the Cobra venom seeps through the bloodstream, the nanomites will do their job and repel out the venom, causing no harm to said victim." Soon enough, the venom poured back out of the bloody bite barks on the soldier's lower arm.

"And they're completely obedient?" McCullen inquired.  
"Of course." The Doctor replied, and the robot-like soldier returned to his place in line, and the Doctor shut and locked the Cobra's cage, "They're all accepting my orders and successfully completing them. So you tell _me _if it's working." The Doctor replied, and stood next to McCullen.

"Send a team to Rondayvu," McCullen to the Doctor, "Storm Shadow and the Baroness."  
"Consider it done." The Doctor replied coldly, his voice intimidating. "The JOEs will never know what hit them."  
McCullen and The Doctor started to walk, and McCullen told me to stay at his side and walk with them.  
We left the room and through the doors, into the hallway.

"The twentith Neo-Viper has been sent out to Washington, D.C." The Doctor continued, "And awaiting your signal."  
"Good. Everything is all set then?" McCullen asked blankly.  
"The nanomites in the Presidential Bunker has been completed, as well." The Doctor confirmed.  
"Then everything is all set." McCullen nodded.  
The Doctor nodded, "It seems that way."  
"And you'll send that team to Rondayvu. Oh, and there will be another recruit on that team, so don't send it right away." McCullen said.  
The Doctor looked at him quizzically.  
"Reilly, this is Dr. Rex Lewis." McCullen said, and brought me to face the Doctor.  
My eyes widened.

Rex wasn't dead. He stood right in front of me.


	4. Defiance, But Don't Trust Me

_Hope alot of you are liking this fanfiction, 'cause I like writing it. I love Joseph-Gordon Levitt as Rex/Cobra Commander & Channing Tatum as Duke! R&R!

* * *

_|4| **Defiance, but Don't Trust Me**

Without taking my eye off Rex, I told McCullen coldly, "We've met."  
"I had thought so," McCullen said in his mawkish tone, "But before you go off with Storm Shadow and the Baroness, every JOE has a tracker on them. So I suggest you find that before you go, or you're cover will be blown."  
"I'll take care of it." Rex said rigidly with his intense voice, both of us still staring at each other coldly.  
"I'll consider it done, then." McCullen smirked at Rex, then walked down the hall and out of sight.  
I looked down after until McCullen was gone.

"Care to explain something?" I barked as Rex started walking. I walked alongside him.  
"Explaining?" He glared at me, and I found myself feeling stupid, not immediatly remembering his brown eyes, which were anything but sinister.

"That would be what I'm asking for," I said, still in total shock, "I mean, Rex, come on! You go into a bunker, it explodes. I try to get you. Duke stops me. I think you're dead, given the fact that Ana had a freakin' memorial service for you! And if you have forgotten, we were engaged," I finished.  
"You have a point..." He said.  
"You think?" I muttered sarcastically, "I mean, it would be great for me to have known my fiancee was still alive, and not dead."  
"I didn't want you to think that I was holding you back." He replied.  
"Holding me back? Rex, we were going to be married." I said.  
"Guess what, Reilly? I'm not the same guy as you first met. I have burn marks and scars all over my face. I can barely breathe without a fucking oxygen mask to keep me from dying. And I've been like that ever since the mission from South Africa. Do you really want that?" He snapped.  
"I don't care what you look like." I replied. "I care you're actually alive. Does Ana know about you?"  
"No. And she never will." Rex warned.

"She was devistated, you know. She'd be better off knowing." I muttered.  
"You think that." Rex replied.  
"Oh, by the way," I glared at him, "I'm not getting an injection in me while I'm serving you and McCullen. I'd like to control my own brain."  
"Maybe I could promise that..." I could tell Rex was smirking.  
His apperance changed, some sinister evil kicked in...but his obnoxious sense of humor? Still the same old Rex.  
"You can promise me that," I said smugly at him.  
"I can?" He said tauntingly.  
I smirked at him as we entered his lab.

It was huge, compared to the one that the army had given him four years prior.  
I sat down--on what I guessed--was an operating table.  
"So McCullen says I have to remove the tracker..." Rex said absentmindedly.  
"I guess so. I don't know where they would've put it, if there is a tracker." I said.  
"When you enlisted and had the first day there, did you have a physical?" He asked.  
"Yeah, it was required." I replied, the crossed my arms across my chest. A shooting pain went through my right side.  
"Everything alright?" He asked.  
"It's that scar from the mission, remember? You had to stitch it?" I replied. "It hurts everytime I cross my arms."  
"Told you it was permanant. And I told Duke not to go through that alleyway, it was a junkyard. And of course, he ends up getting you hurt." Rex muttered.  
"Duke doesn't really care." I shrugged.  
Rex flicked a incredibly sharp needle. I glared at him.

"And what's that for?" I asked suspiciously.  
"If you had a physical, they gave you shots. During the injections, it's common that a tracker is implanted in the needle that is so small that it fits like a regular part of the solution being injected and attaches itself to a certain muscle." Rex said simply.  
"And you can tell if the tracker is there by testing the blood from the right-side arm muscle?" I asked.  
"It seems so." He said. "It should be easy to find, Reilly."  
He injected the needle into my arm. I felt pain, but it soon became numb, as the needle stayed in for a while.  
McCullen and Zartan entered the room. I realized I was in a room filled with men. Figures.

"Doctor," McCullen smirked, "Find the tracker yet?"  
"As a matter of fact," Rex said, looking at a screen I couldn't see that was hooked up to the needle, "Yes, it was on the right arm muscle, which most trackers are attached to."  
"And Reilly?" McCullen turned to me, "Are you ready to face the JOEs?"  
"Yes." I replied, "I just have to act like nothing happened."  
"I'm depending on you, after the Baroness failed at her task. After you confront the JOEs and play your part, you will join up with Storm Shadow outside Baron De Cobray's home in Paris." McCullen instructed.  
"Consider it done." I replied.  
McCullen nodded, and Zartan and him exited the lab.

Rex slid the needle out of my arm gently.  
I got up as Rex put away the needles and everything.  
"When Duke finds out about what I'm going to do," I said, "All hell will break loose."  
Rex shrugged, "He deserves what's coming, Reilly."  
I sighed, "That's true."  
I looked at the digital clock on the wall. I had an hour and a half to get to Egypt. Nice.  
"Shit. Time to betray the JOEs." I muttered.  
"Reilly, the reason I didn't come back to you so you knew I was alive," Rex said hesitantly, "Was because of this."  
He removed the oxygen mask to reavel a scarred up version of the old Rex. It wasn't hideous, it was rough-looking.  
And I didn't care. I smirked at him. And, without any hesitation, kissed him.****


	5. Betrayal of the Fittest

_Sorry it's short! Read and review, please!_

|5| **Betrayal of the Fittest  
**

Rex accepted it and put his arms on my waist, and it must've lasted a minute before we both let go.  
"I still love you." He muttered.  
"Same here." I said quietly.  
He put his oxygen mask back on hesitantly, "It shouldn't have been like this. I should've just told you before."  
I smiled at him half-heartedly, "I wish you had."

He pulled me in and I rested my head on his shoulder. I sighed heavily.  
After all these years without any comfort, just all emotionless killing and fighting non-stop, it was kind of nice to finally be back with Rex. I still loved him, and he loved me back. I wouldn't let anything else tear us apart again. _Especially Duke_.

"Isn't that cute?" I heard the South-African accent drift into the room.  
Rex and I hesitantly broke away from each other, and I turned to see Zartan standing there.  
"You're just jealous it isn't you." I rolled my eyes at him.

Zartan scoffed, but I ignored him. I smiled lightly at Rex and left his side, and he accepted it hesitantly.  
"Mr. Zartan," Rex said impatiently, "Are you ready, then?"  
"Born ready, actually." Zartan replied and I walked past him, following through with a glare.

McCullen walked into the lab and I resided next to him.  
Apparently, Zartan was going undercover as the US President.  
"This is going to be a fail." I muttered to McCullen, "Someone will notice."  
"I hope not." He replied, "We've been planning this for a while."

Many needles were surrounding the operating table on apparatuses, and Zartan sat down on it.  
"I've studied the US government for eighteen months," Zartan said, "So I should be able to pull it off."  
"Hopefully." McCullen commented.

Rex came to stand next to me. I smiled at him.  
"Oh, before we start," Zartan said, "I'd like to control my own brain, thanks." He took a chip from under one of the needles and broke it.  
Rex looked at me and McCullen, shrugging. "I tried." He said, and I could tell he was smirking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The pilot landed in the Pit, the JOEs headquarters. I changed out of my M.A.R.S combat uniform and into my JOE uniform.  
The doors automatically opened, and I stepped out.  
General Hawk smiled as he approached me. "Reilly! Great to finally see you."

I smiled back, "Sorry I missed the orientation for the new JOEs, General Hawk."  
"I suppose that's alright, this once. But you are the head of hand-to-hand combat." General replied. "Are you ready to greet them?"  
"I think so," I replied, "How hard could it be? It's just my brother and his friend." Hawk smiled and nodded, then shouted, "Send them in, Snake Eyes!"

Out of the freight elevator came Snake Eyes, followed by Breaker, Heavy Duty, Scarlett...and Duke and Ripcord.  
"Duke, Ripcord," Hawk said, gesturing to me, "Reilly."  
Both of the guys' jaws dropped, "_Reilly_?!"  
"What the hell? How...?" Ripcord stuttered in surprise.  
"Reilly, when did you get asked? How?" Duke questioned, "Apprently a lot of things have changed in the past two years."  
"I got asked during the South Africa missions," I replied, and shot Duke a look, "And yeah, a lot of things have changed."  
Duke just looked at me in disapointment. Duke and I had fought the last time we had talked, then we hadn't talked in two years.

"It's good you're familiar with each other," Heavy Duty commented to Duke and Ripcord about me, "Because she'll be teaching you everything there is to know about hand-to-hand, and face, combat."  
Ripcord was still in shock, and Duke was about to protest when Hawk interuppted, "It's time to start training."


	6. It's Called Trust, Duke

_Getting some positive feedback. Please read and review!_

|6| **It's Called Trust, Duke**

"Ugh!" I grunted as I attempted to round-house kick Snake Eyes. He dodged it, then attempted to punch me, but I dodged it. We fought for at least another two minutes of hard, hand-to-hand combat.  
"Alright, you two!" General Hawk smiled at us, "You're done."

Snake Eyes and I stopped fighting and slapped hands with each other, signaling good job. Duke and Ripcord stood there, they're mouths wide open in shock. Snake Eyes and I had be demonstrating what training and techniques I was going to teach them. Snake Eyes wrapped him arm around my shoulder as Hawk instructed the boys. I guess you could say Snake Eyes and I had a "thing", but my heart was in Rex's pocession now. Not Snake Eyes'. Part of me felt bad that I was leading Snake Eyes into something romantic and he actually believed it, but I tried to ignore it, and snuggled into my favorite mute ninja.

"So," Hawk said, "You guys ready to fight?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Training Duke and Ripcord wasn't exactly the easiest. Ripcord was constantly flirting with Scarlett during training sessions, and Duke couldn't take down Snake Eyes. Sargent Stone came in to observe the fight, and Heavy Duty and I stood next to him. As Duke fought viciously with Snake Eyes, and Ripcord trained nearby, Sargent Stone asked, "They JOEs?" Heavy Duty rolled his eyes and I smirked at him, and he replied, "No, they're _jokes_." I couldn't help but smile at this comment. I watched as Snake Eyes took down Duke. Many other ammatuer JOEs were watching the fight.

"Again!" Duke insisted as Snake Eyes defeated him for the fourth time.  
"Again? Jeez, kid, you're tough." Sargent Stone shrugged, and Snake Eyes attacked again.  
Duke did a dropkick and punched Snake Eyes, knocking him down. Duke was about to punch Snake Eyes again, when Snake Eyes silently outstretched his hand to show good game. Duke smiled and shook it, then helped Snake Eyes to his feet. Snake Eyes walked my way. "Nice job, Snake." I commented, and he nodded. We walked past each other and I me and Duke's eyes met. He gave me that brotherly "I'm very disapointed in you, Reilly" look. I felt a strike of guilt for not telling Duke, because he really seemed pissed about it.

Duke and I walked up to each other. "So, why didn't you tell me?" He asked, his eyes looking directly into mine.  
"Duke--" I started, but he cut me off;  
"It was Rex, wasn't it? I'm sorry I couldn't get him out, Reilly. I know you really loved him, and I'm sorry, but there's nothing I could do..."  
"Duke!" I said a little too loudly, then shut my eyes to calm myself, then opened them, "It's...it's not your fault Rex is dead."  
Biggest lie ever, if it was actually true that Rex was dead. But I, of course, knew that it wasn't true.  
"I thought you stopped talking to me because of him," Duke explained, "That you thought it was my fault he never came out of the base."  
I shook my head. Orginally, I _had _blamed Duke for that. But it didn't matter now, since Rex was alive.

"That doesn't matter now, about Rex," I said, "It's over and done with, that part of my past." I bit my lip.  
"Okay. So you're alright, though?" Duke asked eagerly, "You're happy? You're being honest?"  
When Rex had been believed to be dead, I was depressed for a year or so; I refused to be happy, and Duke was worried for a long time.  
Now, I guessed, Duke wanted me to be happy 24/7.  
"I'm fine," I replied, smiling at him, "It's called trust, Duke." He smiled back.

What Duke and my team _didn't_ know?  
I'd be betraying them publicly, tomorrow, when Zartan, the Baroness, Storm Shadow and I and a bunch of M.A.R.S agents would invade JOE and steal the warheads back for McCullen and Rex.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I would love to know why McCullen assigned me to go on this mission with you." I said jokingly as Storm Shadow and I walked into Baron De Cobray, Ana's husband's, home, in Paris, France. "I'd love to know why the Doctor didn't inject nanomites into your head to shut you up," Storm Shadow joked. I shot a glare at him, and he grinned at me.

"You know, it would ve very important to me, Ana, if you vould tell me vhere it is you go during zee day." I heard Baron De Cobray's heavy accent interrogating Ana, "Not many of zee men I know have such, how you say, _mysterious_ wives."

"Ooh, darling," Ana replied slyly, "I've had a long day, I'll freshen up and be downstairs in a moment. We don't need to discuss this now."  
I heard Baron leave, "As you wish...Baroness."  
Storm Shadow crept up behind Ana as soon as the Baron was gone, and she whirled around to meet him face-to-face. He held a knife to her throat, and she held some sharp object close to his eye.

"So close, Storm Shadow," Ana grinned, but there was warning in her voice.  
"You were my best student, Baroness," Storm Shadow pointed out, "You wouldn't dare."  
Ana smirked at him and they both let go of their defensiveness. Ana huffed, "So, were's the rampage?"  
I grinned as I entered the room, residing next to Storm Shadow, "Here, you're majesty." I snapped.  
Ana smirked at me.

"McCullen says to kill the Baron if he touches you," Storm Shadow commented, and Ana let out a small smile.  
"Yeah, well," she replied, "It's the touching that makes the work at the labs easier."  
"Just a warning, _Baroness_." Storm Shadow smirked.  
I laughed at Storm Shadow, "You'd actually kill the Baron?"  
"If those are my orders, Rampage," He snapped, "And speaking of which, I have orders very similar to Ana and Baron, concerning you."  
"And those are?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. Ana took a seat next to me on the sofa.  
"The Doctor instructs that if Snake Eyes puts another hand on you," Storm Shadow smirked, "I have to kill him violently."  
"You want Snake Eyes to touch me, don't you? I know you want to kill him," I said smugly, "I bet you were happy when the Doctor gave those orders."  
Storm Shadow laughed lightly, "You have no idea."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Please REVIEW! :)**


	7. The Art of Deception

**Author's Note:  
**_Hope you guys like the new update. Ooh...Reilly betrays the JOEs for Rex :)  
I know a lot of you are expecting Reilly and Rex together more, because people have asked me.  
But there will be a lot of them together in the next few chapters.  
Enjoy the update!  
Please, read and REVIEW! :) _

|7| **The Art of Deception**

"Found her!" Breaker exclaimed.  
"You did?" Scarlett and Heavy Duty exclaimed.  
Duke and Ripcord exchanged looks. Duke looked at me, but I didn't say anything.  
"Her name is Ana DeCobray. Married to the famous French scientist Baron DeCobray. She goes by the Baroness, if you're feeling fancy." Breaker explained.

Pictures of Ana projected by the hologram stood in front of us. I just ignored it, silently sitting by Snake Eyes, leaning my hand and the side of my face on his shoulder. We all sat in the central control room, seeing as Breaker finally figured out Ana and M.A.R.S agents were the ones who had challeneged them for the warheads earlier.

"I know her, General." Duke said suddenly.  
Ripcord's eyes widened.  
"Excuse me?" Hawk said, "You know this woman?"  
Duke reached into his army jacket pocket, reavealing a picture of him and the blond, old Ana from four years earlier.  
"I can tell you everything there is to know about her," Duke said rigidly as Hawk took the picture from his hand, "But after four years, a lot of things have changed."  
Hawk shook his head, "You'll have to tell me, Duke."  
"Yes, sir. And Reilly knows her, too. She was engaged to her brother during the South Africa missions." Duke said.

Snake Eyes' head suddenly shot to look at me. I could tell he was eyeing me, giving me a "why didn't you tell me you were once engaged?" look.  
I shrugged at Snake. Hawk shot me a look, "I'd like to know everything, Reilly."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_...Boom boom pow  
Boom boom_

_Yo, I got that hit that beat the block  
You can get that bass overload  
I got the that rock and roll  
That future flow_

_That digital spit  
Next level visual shit  
I got that boom boom pow  
How the beat bang, boom boom pow..._

The Black Eyed Peas' song blasted through the speakers as I ran on the treadmil, running three mile setting at the fastest I could go. Snake Eyes was timing me as I ran, sweating my ass off. As he timed me, he was doing his incredible hard ninja training, like doing a hand-stand while gripping two of his swords into the ground. Scarlett ran the treadmil next to me, and was getting hit-on by Ripcord. Duke was lifting weights and Breaker and Heavy Duty were working on something on the computer.  
Snake Eyes suddenly back-flipped and came over to the treadmil, and I shut it off.

"Time, Snake?" I panted.  
He showed me the timer. Two minutes and fifteen seconds.  
I sighed heavily and nodded.

I looked at the clock on the wall. At this very moment, the Baroness, Storm Shadow and Zartan were stealing the warheads.  
And, suddenly, the alarm went off.  
"The warheads!" Scarlett shouted.  
Snake Eyes, Duke, Ripcord, Heavy Duty, Breaker, Scarlett and I jumped up and ran up the stairs into the Pit, the alarm going off loudly.  
Time to reveal who I really was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello, Duke." The Baroness grinned sinisterly, clutching the suitcase containing the warheads.  
Storm Shadow, Zartan, and a bunch of heavily armed M.A.R.S agents stood faithfully behind her.  
I resided beside Snake Eyes, who was in a protective position closely next to me.  
"Ana! Give me the warheads." Duke demanded, pointing the gun at her.

"Go on, Duke. You won't do it." The Baroness grinned smugly, "And it doesn't matter, you've already killed me once before."  
Duke glared at her intensely as all of us stood defensively, likewise on the M.A.R.S side, "Give me the case, Goddammit."  
Snake Eyes pulled out his sword and covered me defensively. I pulled out my black, powerful handgun from my black gunbelt around my waist.

Storm Shadow grinned at this. And then the truth was out.  
"Reilly, as I recall," Storm Shadow called me out, "My orders were to kill him if he came close to you. The Doctor and McCullen's orders were very precise."

I grinned back at him, and put down my gun. Half of me regretted what I was doing, the other knew I had to. Duke deserved what was coming.  
I walked over to Storm Shadow and slapped hands with him, signaling it was a closed deal. The Baroness grinned at my final betrayal.  
Zartan smiled smugly.

"Reilly! What are you...?" Duke exclaimed.  
"Explain, Reilly!" Heavy Duty barked.  
"What the hell? Reilly, what's...?" Ripcord asked.

Dozens of questions came my way. The Baroness grinned at this. Victory shimmered in her eyes, and she was happy I was stabbing the ones I loved in the back.

"Allow me to explain, JOEs." The Baroness said viciously, "You're little Reilly here isn't cracked up to everything you thought she was."  
Storm Shadow and Zartan laughed in the JOEs' faces at their confused expressions.  
"Explain further, Ana!" Duke demanded, now holding the gun to her forehead. "And you, Reilly."  
"Stupid Duke." Ana hissed, "You had no idea what's coming to you, or what has been coming to you for the past few months."  
"And what the hell is exactly coming to me?" Duke was in such anger, I'd never seen him this mad before.

"Reilly...no....you can't!" Scarlett exclaimed, now finally realizing what I was doing.  
"Holy..." Heavy Duty's jaw dropped.  
"Reilly, no, it doesn't have to be like this..." Breaker warned me.  
"You can't do this, Reilly." Ripcord exclaimed nervously.  
Everyone but Duke had caught on.

"Duke, can't you see it?" The Baroness said soothingly to Duke in a mawkish way, "Your little sister is one of us. She walked all over you and your little team. She used you, Duke!" She said more viciously, hate laced her words.

"That can't be true!" Duke shouted, the gun pressing harder into Ana's forehead, then turning to me, "Reilly, tell me she's wrong."  
I shook my head. "I'm sorry Duke. She right. And there's no changing it." I brought my gun up and aimed it at the line up of the JOEs. I had once considered them my family, Scarlett like my sister, Hawk a father-like figure, Snake Eyes my protector. Now, I must look at them as the enemy.

"Dammit, Reilly! We trusted you!" Scarlett yelled at me, sadness in her expression.  
"That was a stupid thing to do," Storm Shadow scoffed, "You trust no one."  
Duke shook his head at me, "Isn't that the truth."  
I stared at him, "It seems that way."  
I looked over at Snake Eyes. He had lowered his sword; Snake Eyes was a bad-ass.  
But I knew he was disappointed and sad.

I round-house kicked Duke, hitting him square in the jaw. And so the fight began.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Read...and REVIEW please! :) **


	8. The Misery Business

|8| **The** **Misery Business**

"Ugh!" I yelled as I fought with Duke. I punched him in the lower jaw.  
"Fuck, Reilly!" He yelled as he dodged my punches, "You don't have to do this!"  
"I have. every. reason. to!" I yelled back as we fought. He punched me in the abdomen, but I quickly recovered and kicked his shoulder.  
He grunted, but we continued our hand-to-hand (and occasionally face) combat.

I looked around. Zartan was gone to get the escape vehile, Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes were fighting aggressively as usual, and Scarlett and the Baroness were beating the shit out of each other. M.A.R.S agents were shooting and Ripcord and everyone else were intensely fighting. It was like being in the middle of a battlefield.

I shot a look at the Baroness, who grabbed the case and started running towards the exit elevator, "Reilly, Storm. Let's go!"  
I punched Duke in the stomach, hard. He looked up at me in anger. "Later, Duke!" I said, staring at him as he fell.  
I ran up the stiarcase to the elevator, dodging many bullets. The Baroness and I ducked as we dodged more bullets.

"Get the case!" Scarlett yelled.  
Storm Shadow finally came to the elevator. "Let's go!" He yelled.  
The Baroness pressed the **UP** signal on the side of the elevator and we quickly went up, leaving all the JOEs dumbstruck, and us with the warheads.  
My betrayal was public now. It was over.  
Reilly the JOE was no more.  
And never would be again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sighed heavily as the M.A.R.S ship entered the port into the main building. The Baroness had been raving about how awesome my betrayal had gone. Storm Shadow said he was proud of me for kicking the crap out of my own brother. Zartan, of course, told me how much of a bitch I was for betraying my own brother. And so on and so on. I felt guilty, just ruining everything. I could've stopped it, I could've stopped the betrayal. But I truly knew this was what I needed to do. Duke deserved this, after what he did to me.

We all walked out of the ship, the Baroness with the warheads suitcase in her grasp. The two automatic doors slid open, and we walked through the hallway until we got to the main control room. McCullen and Rex stood there, discussing something about the warheads.

"Got the warheads, McCullen. Hope you're happy." The Baroness barked and handed the case to him.  
He mawkishly smirked at her. "Thank you, Baroness." He turned to me and said mawkishly, "And...look who's _finally_ here."  
"Stuff it, McCullen." I glared at him. I was already pissed enough.  
"Did they not expect it?" McCullen smirked at me. I nodded, "They were dumbfounded. They had no idea."  
McCullen got that sinister look in his eye, "This is going as planned. You, Reilly, were one of their main weapons. And that's gone from them, so that gives us a better advantage."  
Rex shot a look at me, and I met his gaze. He turned to McCullen, "The warheads have to be weaponized, McCullen, or they won't work."

McCullen shrugged and looked to Storm Shadow, the Baroness and me, "True. You three will have to go to Paris to get them weaponized."  
"Where in Paris...?" The Baroness asked suspiciously.  
"DeCobray's lab." Rex said, "He'll be able to weaponize them."  
"Great." The Baroness huffed.  
"You three will leave tomorrow." McCullen instructed.  
"And what about Zartan? He's not going to help?" The Baroness complained.  
"He has to undergo the operation so he can pose as the President." Rex reminded her.  
The Baroness glared at Zartan, "You get off easy."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Dammit," I muttered under my breath. "Rex, is it supposted to hurt like that?"  
"It wouldn't have to hurt," Rex was smirking, I could tell, "If you'd let me inject the Neo-Vipers, so you wouldn't feel the pain."  
I gave him a smug smile. Rex was injecting nanomites into some of the deep cuts in my knuckles, arms and one on my face.  
"How did _he_ take it?" Rex asked absentmindedly as he prepared another needle.  
"Duke...he was shocked." I replied quietly. "But he deserves it, right?"

"After what he did to you," he replied, "I'd say it's grounds for betrayal."


	9. This Heart Beats For only You

**Author's Note: **_Yaay! Update! Yes I did use a Paramore song for the chapter title! :D  
Here is the much-anticipated chapter filled with romance! :)  
Haha! Hope you guys enjoy!  
Read and **REVIEW**, please!  
_

|8| **This Heart [Beats For Only You]**

"Did he know what he was doing? What was happening to me while you were gone?" I said, my voice shaking a little.  
"Of course he did, Reilly. And he didn't do a fucking thing." Rex said defensively, as he wrapped my knuckles, which were now beat up from fighting. I sat on the operating table as Rex fixed up my injuries.

I stared off into space for a minute. Rex was right. Duke hadn't noticed. And he hadn't cared.  
Rex finished wrapping my hand and looked at me. "There wasn't anything you could do."  
"Yes, there was." I replied blankly.  
"Reilly, c'mon. It's Duke's fault, not your's. You couldn't have controlled it, and neither could I." Rex said carefully, putting a strand of my blond hair behind my ear.

I looked up at him and he pulled me close to him. Rex had always been taller than me, so I reached up and put my arms around his neck.  
He removed his oxygen mask and we kissed carefully. He grabbed my waist and I closed my eyes, recalling four years prior...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**[**_Flashback_**] July 16, 2005. Washington, D.C.**

"Oh God, Rex!" I laughed, hard, as Rex and I ran down the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. "We'll be in trouble for skipping it, you know!"  
"Live it up, Reilly!" Rex laughed with me as we stopped in front of the body of water in front of the Pentagon, "You know I taught you that."  
I laughed as he pulled me into him, and he held me.

Rex wore his standard uniform for the U.S. Army, and I wore a short, cocktail black-colored dress with non-showy black-ish ruffles and a small black bow in the front.  
My hair was straight down and my bangs pinned back, my eye-makeup smokey with mascara and eyeliner with black eyeshadow.

Rex and I were supposed to be at a good-bye dinner for the troops going back to South Africa. But it was a really beautiful night in Washington, and Rex suggested we skip the dinner and spend a night together. The city lights were great, the skyline gorgeous. The moon reflected off the water, which made it even more beautiful.

"I love you," Rex said, smiling innocently, as he usually did.  
"You have no idea," I replied, smiling back at him, "How much I do."  
"You do?" Rex asked playfully. I laughed lightly; and before I knew it, Rex was on one knee, his hand holding mine gently.

"Reilly Hauser," Rex put on his usual, adorably innocent look, "Will you say 'I do' and do me the honor of being my wife?"  
My lips parted into a smile, and I said, "Yes, Rex! Of course!"  
Rex slipped a ring on my finger ; diamond, with a silver Cobra snake around it.

He stood up and we kissed ; he was so much taller than me, I had to reach up and wrap my arms around his neck.  
He kissed me softly, then we let go.  
"This heart beats for only you." I said to him quietly.  
He looked at me, innocence on his face, kissed me again, and whispered, "I love you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I laid my head on Rex's shoulder, now completely remembering everything. I still had my engagement ring on.  
I had never accepted Rex's "death", and I had never taken it off.  
I sighed heavily, then we broke away from each other slowly. Rex put his oxygen mask on again hesitantly, him watching me as I sat back down.

"I don't even know how everything has ended up the way it is." Rex admitted, standing in front of me. I felt so small, him tall and me on the shorter side.  
"I don't either. It's all revenge. I just--I don't know why Duke did what he did." I said, my eyes looking to the lab's floor.  
"Reilly, you have a lot of reasons to want revenge." Rex said as he put away the needles and everything, "And the two main ones are reasons why you'd want revenge."

I sighed, and Rex held me. And believe me, I needed this comfort from Rex. And I needed it now.  
We broke away as McCullen walked into the lab.

"Time to go to Paris, Rampage."


	10. L'Augmentation de Cobra

**Author's Note:** _Here's the update!  
The chapter title is "The Rise of Cobra"  
in French._  
_Please read and review! :)_

|10|** L'Augmentation de Cobra**

"We're here, finally. Long enough flight." The Baroness huffed impatiently as we arrived in front of DeCobray Laboratories.  
I felt pity for her; she'd now have to face betraying her own husband. And I thought betraying Snake Eyes was hurtful.  
Storm Shadow, The Baroness, a few M.A.R.S agents and I all stepped out of the black SUV and walked into the tall, brick building in front of us.

"Check in, Storm Shadow? Rampage? Or shall I?" Ana hissed, signaling one of us to take out the security guards at the large front desk. I pulled out my gun, but Storm Shadow stopped me, smirking, "Rampage, let me take care of this one." He grinned mischievously and took out one of his spiked razors and threw two of them at the security guards, killing them.

I shot a look at Storm Shadow. "That's pleasant," I said to him sarcastically.  
The Baroness grinned at Storm Shadow's doing. "Nice, Storm Shadow."

After about a minute, we were right smack in the middle of Baron DeCobray's laboratories. He was shocked to see Ana with me and Storm Shadow.

"Ana! What are you doing here?" He asked, "Who are zeey? How did you get in here?"  
Ana smirked mischievously at her husband, "Baron, darling, I'm in a rush, and I need you to do a huge favor for me," She pointed a gun at him, "And I need it done fast."

Baron glared at her, "You can't just come in here--"  
Storm Shadow pulled a gun from my gun belt around my hips and shot one of his lab workers.  
Baron gasped, then alarmingly looked at Ana, who's lips curled into a smug smile, "Sweet-heart, now you know we mean business."

After a little while, Baron had, reluctantly, weaponized the warheads. He gave the case to Ana suspiciously, then Ana gave them to me.  
"There," Ana smirked, "You know the plan; you'll go ahead of me and Storm to avoid the JOEs to inform the Doctor we have the warheads."  
I nodded, was about to leave, when Ana stopped me, "But stay for a little bit longer, Reilly. In case we run into the JOEs."  
Storm Shadow got a sinister look in his eyes as Ana made her way over to her husband, who was looking dissaprovingly at her.

"Ana, you aren't zee woman I thought you were." Baron said, disappointed.  
Ana shrugged, "Sorry, darling, that I don't meet up to your expectations."  
But they kissed for a little while; until, randomly, Storm Shadow came from behind and stabbed Baron through the stomach, killing him.

I gasped; I didn't think Baron really deserved that. Seeing him and the Baroness kiss made me lonely, and wanting Rex at my side at once.  
Storm Shadow grinned at the Baroness, who was a little shocked, "I told you he'd die if he touched you again."  
The Baroness shot him a dark look, "I heard you the first time."

I just looked at Baron, dead. How could Ana have done that, even if she really didn't love him as much as she had loved Duke?  
It really made me miss Rex; I was starting to truly hate being away from him, I somewhat loathed being apart from him.  
It was probably showing on my face, as Storm Shadow said mockingly as we started to leave the lab, "You know, Reilly, the same thing will happen to Snake Eyes, if I see him with you ever again..." he threatened, "The Doctor strictly said so..."

The Baroness snickered at this, "So you're the Doctor's squeeze? I thought so." She went serious for a moment, not making eye contact, "He's better than Rex?"  
I bit my lip, "No one is better than Rex." Yeah, same person, somewhat different personalities.  
Ana didn't know that, though. And I didn't dare tell her.  
Ana smiled a little, "That's always nice to hear."

Storm Shadow rolled his eyes, "Women are so weird."  
"And that's why you refuse to kill them, yes?" I snapped playfully.  
Storm Shadow let a small smile crack from his lips, "It can easily be re-arranged."  
Ana and I sighed and smirked at each other, and all of us went into the back of the SUV.

"Step on it." The Baroness barked at the driver.  
The car went faster. McCullen had ordered the first nanomite's attack on the Eiffel Tower. And that's what we planned to do.  
Of course, our plans were shattered. But the one and only...  
Snake Eyes.

_BAM_! Snake Eyes landed on the top of the SUV.  
"Dammit!" Storm Shadow huffed. The Baroness looked out the car's back window. Sure enough, a silver hummer was following us.  
G.I. JOE. Of course.  
Storm Shadow pulled out his gun and opened the car window, shooting at Snake Eyes. In the back of my mind, I wanted him to stop shooting him, though I know Snake Eyes wouldn't be hurt.

"Dammit! Shoot that car in back of us!" The Baroness demanded to the guard in the passenger seat. The guy took his gun and started shooting at the JOE's hummer. Soon enough, the guy's head blew off and he fell out of the car. That was defiantly Scarlett's fault.

"That redhead is really starting to piss me off," The Baroness snapped, and opened the left car window and started shooting at the hummer. I saw Duke and Ripcord, in JOE accelerator suits, zip past the car. Typical. I rolled my eyes.

Snake Eyes plunged his sword between Storm Shadow's legs, barely missing him.  
"Damn! Reilly, after him!" Storm Shadow hissed at me. I nodded, and swung myself out the car door, up onto the roof of the car.  
Intense, right? Yeah. Pretty much.

Snake Eyes shot me a cold stare. _You betrayed me. _He signaled.  
"Snake Eyes, I didn't do it because I hate you!" I said, holding up my gun to him.  
_Then why did you do it? _Snake Eyes demanded as he signaled, then added to my surprise_, I loved you._

I stared at Snake Eyes. He loved me? Snake Eyes, love _me_? The only man to ever honestly tell me that, and meant it, was Rex.  
All other guys had been either one-night stands or some guy I met at a club or something.  
But did Snake Eyes mean that? Guilt struck me.

_You still have a choice, a second chance!_ Snake Eyes signaled._We all do. And you should make the right one now, Reilly. Duke is devistated, so am I.  
_I shook my head, I felt tears well up in my eyes, "I'm sorry, Snake. But my second chance just passed by." I cocked the gun, "And I didn't take it."  
Snake Eyes was upset, disappointed. I could tell.

I didn't want to shoot - at all. Snake Eyes was suddenly very alert, looking straight ahead. I looked behind me. A train was coming.  
And the car was going to hit it. Snake Eyes grabbed me by my waist and jumped down from the car, right before the train tracks.  
We ended up on the pavement. I looked up at him; he held me protectively.

"Snake...you...saved me." I stuttered, shocked. I saw the car get totaled by the train.  
_Just because you're my enemy doesn't mean I don't care about or love you. _Snake Eyes signaled.  
And I knew his face was completely serious.


	11. That's What You Get

**Author's Note: **_New Update! Bit of a shock in this chapter...  
Please read & review! :)_

|11| **That's What You Get**

I looked up at Snake Eyes, shocked. We both stood up.  
"Snake Eyes! C'mon!" I heard Heavy Duty shout from the hummer.  
Snake Eyes and I looked at each other one last time before, in an instant, he was gone.

"Reilly, dammit! Let's go!" The Baroness barked at me, her and Storm Shadow standing beside the wrecked car. One of the guards were laying on the ground, dead, and I guessed that the driver was dead, too.

I sprinted with Storm Shadow and the Baroness, Storm Shadow ordering me and The Baroness around, "Reilly, you head back to the base and tell the Doc and McCullen we have the warheads and they'll be launched to the Eiffel Tower in a matter minutes. The Baroness will go after Ripcord and I'll take care of the warheads. Got it?"

I nodded, and I ran to the right, up into a government building, where I'd catch the jet on the roof back to M.A.R.S headquarters. Storm and Ana ran to the left as the raced to get to a convient spot to launch the warhead.

I ran fast. And, to my shock and horror, was being chased by Duke in his dumb-ass looking accelerator suit. Dumb thing is fast, though.  
I ran swiftly into an all-glass building. I took out my gun and shot the ceiling countless times. "OUT! EVERYONE GET THE HELL OUT!"  
People screamed but did as I told, escaping out of the building. I looked back, seeing Duke approach the building, fast.

I ran into the elevator and started going up the floors. Duke was speeding up the staircase, and I shot through the glass, but missed him by an inch each time.

I finally got to the top, the roof. I ran hurriedly towards the edge. Duke followed me, shouting, "Reilly, stop! Wait!"  
I bit my lip and swiftly turned on him, my gun raised on him. He eyed it, shocked at me. He shook his head, "Please, sis," he pleaded, "why is this happening to you?"

I shot him a dark look, " Many reasons. There are two main." I said, cocking my gun. He swallowed, hard.  
"Please, please, Reill," He pleaded, "Tell me!"  
I shook my head, "You should know, you bastard."  
"Tell me, dammit!" Duke was loosing his temper. I smirked at this, then turned serious.  
The jet wasn't here yet. And, I still was furious at Duke. I guessed there was no harm in telling him why.

"For one, you didn't even attempt to save Rex," I said, getting incredibly angry, now thinking in depth of what he really did. I saw the Baroness, with the warheads, coming onto the roof. She didn't make a sound, but watched as I revealed everything to Duke.

"I'm sorry, Reilly! There was no way I could've saved him! You know that!" Duke explained hurriedly.  
I shook my head, "Of course you could've! Oh, and another thing--thanks for noticing I was _pregnant_!"

Duke looked at me in shock. Yeah, you people who are reading this are probably shocked, too. Now you know the second reason.

"You--you--you were...?" Duke stuttered, looking at me.  
The Baroness smirked at this from behind Duke.  
"Of course I was, Duke! Ripcord knew, Ana knew, Rex knew!" I shouted at him. "I was in such a fucking depression after Rex died, I had a miscarraige!"  
Duke shook his head, "But, but..."

"Shut up, Duke, if you can't explain yourself," I hissed, "Ripcord told you that I was depressed, and you wouldn't even listen to him."  
Duke looked at me in shock again, "Reilly, I'm...I'm sorry. I had no idea, I can't even believe it."

"Save it for someone who cares, Duke." I barked at him. I cocked my gun, but I pulled it back as the jet came,  
and I shook my head at him, "Later, Duke."

I ran back to the jet, jumped in, and waited to go back to the M.A.R.S base. The Baroness would fight Duke, and her and Storm Shadow would soon follow after me.  
I just told Duke everything. And I felt depressed yet again.

But everyone had known, but Duke. I had been so depressed, the baby had died...the doctor had said it was normal that pregnancy and severe depression simply do not mix, and that it was a natural outcome that the baby had not made it. I knew it truly crushed Rex, even after I had told him. Before his "death", we had discussed that we wanted a child and after the South Africa mission was the perfect time to raise a kid. That plan, however, definatley fell through.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was finally at the M.A.R.S base, followed by two guards as I entered the center control room. Rex looked at me, and I knew he was giving me that smug smirk.

"The Baroness and Storm Shadow?" McCullen questioned me as I faithfully and discreetly slid next to Rex.  
"They have the warheads." I replied smugly.


	12. Oxygen

**Author's Note: **_New update!  
Please read and _review! :]

|12| **Oxygen**

McCullen smirked triumphantly as one of the guards announced that Duke, the Baroness and Storm Shadow had arrived, "Reilly, come with me...it's time to...welcome...your brother."

I sighed and agreed. Rex kissed me before I left him, hesitantly I might add.  
Rex and I exchanged looks at the thought that we'd both have to face Duke.  
I followed McCullen. I huffed as we stood in front of the port entrance.  
Storm Shadow gave the case containing the warheads to McCullen, who handed it off to a guard.  
The Baroness and Duke followed, then some M.A.R.S guards after them.  
Duke had been captured by Ana and Storm.

Duke looked at me angrily, but didn't say a word.  
McCullen grinned sheepishly at him after the Baroness had a full-on (ew...) make-out session with him.

Duke shot McCullen an angry look. I knew Duke still loved Ana, after all he'd been through with her, even if she was evil.  
I still wondered if Duke considered me his sister after all I'd done to him. I stood a bit farther away from McCullen, but still loyaly at his side.

"You know, it's funny," McCullen laughed lightly at Duke, "Even still, during a fight to control the world, we're still fighting over who gets the girl."

Pure fury was on Duke's face.  
This could not turn out well. Duke gave him an incredibly dirty look and head-butted McCullen. Ouch.  
The Baroness gasped, but McCullen regained himself.  
A bunch of guards starting kicking the shit out of Duke.  
I wanted to order them to stop.  
But I couldn't.  
Yeah, call me a coward.  
I don't care.

"I am going to make you _very _unhappy." McCullen snarled.  
Duke looked at me, then to McCullen, "I'm already unhappy."

As everything 'settled down', The Baroness, Storm Shadow, Duke, McCullen and me all walked down the hallway towards the center control room.  
McCullen and Duke were snapping at each other about how Duke needed to stop them, but McCullen snapped back that it was for the better, not the worst.

The Baroness and I rolled our eyes and kept quiet.  
"Are you ready for your big brother to meet your squeeze?" The Baroness nudged me playfully.  
I smirked at her, "I know he'll hate him."  
Only Duke didn't know he'd be meeting his best friend from four years ago. Neither did Ana.  
The Baroness shrugged and grinned sinisterly, "I wouldn't like the Doctor either if I knew he was going to stick about fourteen needles in my face."

I knew what I was doing was wrong.  
But I couldn't stop anything now.

I was the first to enter the control area. Rex shot me a cautious and worried look as I resided faithfully next to him closely.  
Duke had a somewhat surprised look on his face to see me so close to another male ; I hadn't loved anyone but Rex.  
McCullen smirked as he saw the guilty look in my eyes.

"Duke, I think you know Reilly," He said mockingly.  
Duke shot me such a dissapointed look I couldn't meet his gaze. It was like his eyes would burn mine if I met his glance.  
"Of course." He said rigidly.

"And the Doctor," McCullen said mawkishly to Duke.  
"A new recruit, McCullen?" Rex shot him a glare. I shifted uncomfortably next to Rex under his grip of my waist.  
Great. My fiance and my brother hated each other already...actually, that was expected...  
"Of course," McCullen responded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After it was decided that Duke was going to be 'programmed' by Rex, I walked down the hallway to the lab with him.  
"Are you going to tell him the truth?" I asked him absent-mindedly.  
"Should I?" Rex questioned me, "After what he did to you, I'm not sure if I want to even talk to that son-of-a-bitch."  
"It's up to you, Rex." I said simply, and Rex pulled me closer to him.

"It should've never ended up like this." I huffed. "I should've pulled myself out of the missions. It's all my fault."  
Rex shook his head, "Reill, I don't know what the heck you're thinking, but _how_ is this _your _fault? It's mine."  
I looked at him, "How's that?"

Rex sighed, "If it wasn't for me being like...like this," he gestured to his oxygen mask, "The kid wouldn't have died. And if I'd pulled myself out of the missions and not been locked in that base, I would've been able to take care of you...and you wouldn't have been in a depression."

I shook my head, "I bet I could've gotten myself out of it."  
Rex glared at me, "Reill, I'm a medical doctor, right?"  
I nodded.

"I think I know depression isn't something you can just get out of." Rex said caringly.  
I nodded again slowly.

Maybe Rex was right.


	13. And the Secret's Out

**Author's Note: **_New update! Read and _review_, please! _:]

|13| **And the Secret's Out**

"I love you." I said to Rex and he pulled me into a kiss. We broke away as McCullen interuppted us.  
"I'd hate to break up you're make-out session, Reilly," McCullen shot me a mawkish look, "But the Doctor has to sabotage your brother."

Rex and I looked at each other worriedly as he put his oxygen mask back on. How would Duke take this? I couldn't be sure.  
I said bye to Rex hesitantly. I sighed, really worried. Duke would freak out, I knew it. The Baroness came and stood beside me in the central control area.

"To be truthful, Reilly," The Baroness said, not meeting my gaze, "I still love Duke."  
I gave her a small smile, "I thought so."  
The Baroness laughed a little, and it was like the real Ana was back, "I...I don't know why I'm working against him."  
I shut my eyes, "You're telling me."

**Third Person - Rex's Lab**

Duke Hauser was strapped on the operating table. Questions raced through his head - why was Reilly with these people? Where were the JOEs? Was Reilly okay? Where they treating her alright? Or where they controlling her brain with nanomites?

Duke really couldn't answer any of these questions. He just wanted everything to be the way it was four years ago - Rex was alive, Ana was his fiance - and Reilly? Reilly was his sister, not his enemy.

The Doctor, who stood lanky but muscular, with longer black hair and brown eyes. He wore mostly all black, with what seemed to be a oxygen mask covering the lower half of his face, and he was at least twenty-five years old or younger. Duke wondered why the Doctor looked so familiar.

"You think you can control me with those nanomites, but it won't work. How did you even find them?" Duke struggled, trying to get his arms free from the straps on the surgery table. About fifteen to twenty needles surrounded him.

The Doctor shot Duke a glare. "You obviously don't know how powerful nanomites are. And I found them when I was in a base that just so happened to corrupt, _Duke_."  
Duke's face change from an angry expression to a suspicious expression, "I've never seen Reilly look at anyone like that before, besides Re--wait, who are you?"

Rex's mind raced. Did he want to reveal himself to Duke? Reilly had advised him to do whatever he felt was necessary.  
Rex was angered by Duke extremely. He had done some many things to Rex, how could he not want revenge? Duke had ignored Reilly's unexpected pregnancy and depression, thus killing Reilly and Rex's child.  
Duke didn't even attempt to go into the base, even though Rex had still been alive. And Duke had left Ana, Rex's sister, standing alone, ending their engagement because Duke couldn't work up the courage to tell her all that had 'happened' in South Africa.

All of these reasons sped through Rex's mind. Duke deserved what he was getting.  
And he decided Duke should know who was punishing him.

Hesitantly, Rex ripped off his oxygen mask, revealing his rough, scarred face, "And the secret's out, brother-in-law."  
Duke looked shocked and angry, "Rex! You son-of-a-bitch!"  
Rex laughed at Duke, who now was so vulnerable and weak. Rex had once been in this position, naive. Not anymore. He pulled on his oxygen mask on again, breathing in.

Duke felt so infuriated. This is why Reilly turned on him. She was in love with Rex, even more so than four years ago. Why? He was cruel and sadistic now. What if he was treating her badly? Was Rex controlling her mind, like he was Ana's?

"Rex, I swear to God, if you harm her, I will fucking kill you!" Duke barked as Rex walked away from him.  
"Harm her? Reilly? I don't think _I'm_ the one here that's harming her, Duke." Rex snapped.

Duke didn't respond. Rex was right. And he knew it.

"What happened? How are you still alive?" Duke asked, "The base blew up!"  
Rex shook his head patiently, "Dr. Mindbender showed me nano technology which allows anything damaged or injured to be healed, therefore I was able to stay alive."  
Duke still struggled to get free of the straps, "Does Ana know about this?"  
Rex sat down, getting ready to 'program' Duke, "No and she never will."


	14. WAke Me Up When September Ends

**Author's Note: **_Yaay! I saw Rise of Cobra for the 3rd time today to get motivated!  
Haha. Anyways, new update! Please review! _:]

|14| **Wake Me Up When September Ends**

The Baroness bit her lip. I could tell she was somehow overriding the system Rex had programmed into her. She was thinking of Duke, I knew it.  
Suddenly I had a flashback, a memory so important to me, you'll never know how much.

**--**_**Flashback - Three Days Before South Africa Missions**._**--**  
_**Park on the Pentagon lawn, Washington D.C.**_

_...and here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are_

_as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends_

_summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

_ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends_

My mind was deep in thought as I read the lines of Withering Heights.  
Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day was playing distantly in the park. I thought of Rex going into war. It crushed me.

It was a really quiet afternoon, and it was about five o' clock. Barely anyone was in the park. I sat on the grass. I was really tired, guessing from the pregnancy. I'd found out only a month ago. Rex was so enthusiastic about how the baby would be born after the South Africa missions, and he'd be able to be around to raise it with me, not away like Duke normally was. After all, Rex wasn't a usual solider on the team ; he was being taken out of the lab and medical team to go on the mission in South Africa with Duke and Ripcord. At least I didn't have to go to another doctor to get the baby and me checked, I could just go to Rex.

Rex told me countless times I shouldn't be going to South Africa with the team. But I was assigned on the medical team on this specific mission, to heal wounded soldiers. So I won't be on the battlefield unless things got out of hand, really out of hand, and they needed extreme backup. So I had convinced Rex that I wouldn't be going on the battlefield at all. Of course, I was wrong. And at least I wasn't showing much of the pregnancy at all. But I sat there, flipping the pages of the book. The sun wasn't in view, but the sky was light pink and yellow, the clouds thin strips in the sky. There was a cooling breeze in the air. I liked that everything felt calm and peaceful, because in three days it wouldn't be like that at all in South Africa. I was reading when I felt to arms around my waist. I leaned up against the person behind me. I smiled, and looked up. Rex smiled down at me.

"Withering Heights? Again?" Rex laughed lightly as I adjusted myself up against him. He held me up against him gently. I smiled up at him again.  
"Of course! You know I love that book. And I want to finish it before we leave." I responded cheerfully.

He took the hand I wasn't using to hold the book and held it in his, and said soothingly, "I love you, Mrs. Reilly Lewis."  
I almost felt like crying. It was so sweet of him to say. I loved him so much, he could never imagine how much. I looked up at him and we kissed. It lasted for about a minute. As we kissed, I could feel him smiling through it. And I was smiling too.

"I'm not sure I'm exactly ready for this mission, not to sound weak or something," Rex said quietly as he looked straight forward, almost purposely not meeting my anxious eyes.

"I am, too." I said in the same quiet voice. Rex brushed a piece of hair out of my eyes and kissed the top of my head.  
"You have a reason to be anxious, Reill." He said, eyeing my stomach, indicating towards the baby.

"I'm nervous about that, too," I admitted, as Rex rested his hand gently on my abdomen.  
Rex smiled, "But it will be fine, you'll be fine. The mission will go great. You have nothing to worry about, Reill."  
He rested his chin on my head, and I sighed contently.

_ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends_

_here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are_

I shut my eyes lightly. I loved him so much.  
**  
_-- Back to the Present --_**

I blinked, coming back to the present. Rex and I could've had everything. And that was all ruined. The Baroness ran out. I looked at McCullen and followed after the Baroness.

I ran up the staircases and hallways, all the way up into the surgery chamber. I ran through the door, my gun up and cocked.  
Ana was lying on the floor, unconsious. Duke and Rex were having a shouting match.

"You'd do that to you're own sister?!" Duke shouted, referring to Rex controlling Ana.  
"Me? Look what you've done to your's!" Rex barked back at him.

I came in quickly. On my way to Rex, Duke snagged my arm and tightly gripped me, swiftly flipping my hair back and looking behind my ear, "So, Rex? What'd you do to hurt her? Control her with your nanomites?" He held a gun up to Rex as I stood in his grip. The Baroness was regaining her strength and watching, like me, the two of them fight.

"I wouldn't fucking do that to her!" Rex snapped.  
McCullen came in cautiously, residing next to Rex.

"Duke, she's not under any control! She did everything by herself!" McCullen explained to him hurriedly, seeing as he held a gun to me, Rex and McCullen. Duke saw there was no nanomite mark on me. I finally got away from him, getting close to Rex.

He was the only one I could truly trust at the moment.


	15. Time to Stop Pretending

**Author's Note: **_New update! Sorry it's so short!  
Please read and review! _:]

|15| **Time to Stop Pretending**

"Give it up! It's over, Duke!" McCullen reasoned.  
Duke shot me a look, then looked at McCullen, "You may have finally taken Reilly away from me, but I won't let you take Ana."  
McCullen and Rex shot looks at each other. Duke pointed the gun at McCullen, "Why should I even let you live? You don't deserve it!" He pointed it towards Rex, "And neither do you!"  
McCullen shot a fire gun at Duke, but as Duke shot him back, it backfired at McCullen. His face was incredibly burned. Ew.  
"Shit! Reilly, get a ship ready!" Rex commanded. I nodded and sprinted out of the lab.

***

I ran through the hallways of the M.A.R.S base as water started crashing through the walls. My hair was wet and I was pretty sure some of my eyeliner was smudged. Oh, well. I saw Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow intensely battling each other down were all the electricity that charged the base was.

"Storm, Snake!" I shouted.  
Storm Shadow looked up at me, "Go, Reilly! The base is going to go!"  
Snake Eyes and I looked intensely at each other, but I ran out.  
I ran as fast as I could through the winding hallways. From behind, I heard an all-too familiar voice.  
"If it isn't the traitor." Scarlett's voice hissed.  
I spun around. Scarlett stood there, a gun up to me. I returned it with lifting up my gun.

"So it comes to this," I replied, giving her a dark look. Water came in from the walls, yet neither of us moved.  
"I guess so," Scarlett replied. "Reilly, it was really low of you to do what you did. No one who has ever been a JOE has betrayed us."

I shot her another look, "There's a first time for everything, isn't there, Scarlett? Now if you'll excuse me..." I said, and attempted to walk past her.  
"I can't let you do that, Reilly." She said rigidly, holding her gun up to me.  
I shrugged, "Fine, we'll do it the hard way."  
I round-house kicked her hand, and the gun fell away. She shot me a glare and we started hand-to-hand combat.

I punched her in the face at least three times. She punched me once.  
I kicked her, she kicked back. I finally was getting annoyed by this whole fight and whipped out my gun again and held it up to her.  
She looked at me, shocked. "That's not fair! It's hand-to-hand, not shooting."

I shrugged, "Sorry, Scarlett. I can't let you get in my way." I took the side of the gun and whacked the side of her face with it and she fell to the ground.  
Part of me felt horrible for doing this.  
The other half knew I had to do it.

***

I ran, finally, through the exit doors of the base and out to the sub, which was right up alongside the port.  
I jumped in through the automatic doors.  
"Get ready to leave the base!" I demanded to the two armed guards in the front seats.  
They nodded and started the sub up. I looked back, anxiously waiting for Rex and McCullen.  
The base was slowly collapsing on itself. I bit my lip.  
Where were they?

Soon, Rex and McCullen stormed into the sub. I gasped as I saw McCullen's once normal face horrifically burned.  
Rex turned the two armed sub pilots, "Leave the base, now."  
"Yes, sir." They said automatically, and the ship soon started to leave.

"Duke's after us." Rex muttered, "As usual."  
I rolled my eyes. Would my brother ever give up?


	16. I'll Return to You Like I Always Do

**Author's Note (IMPORTANT): **_New update! Yaay! Read and review! _:]  
_I love writing the fanfic and I want to continue!  
I know the movie is nearing it's end, so let me know if you  
want me to keep writing and have me make up my own way of  
how I believe the sequel will go - it will still be Rex/Reilly!  
Tell me (with your comments of this chapter) in the review section! _:]

|16| **I'll Return to You Like I Always Do**

I sat down across from McCullen. Wow ; his face was burnt up.  
I ripped my attention away for a minute and looked out. Duke and Ana were no doubt on high pursuit to arrest us. Shit.

"Dammit," I muttered. "They're really close behind us."  
Rex shrugged. "It doesn't really matter now, Reill."  
I looked at him, "What do you mean?"  
He was smirking, I could tell. "Zartan's now officially the president, remember? If we get caught, we'll be out no problem."

I smirked back at him. Rex was always one step ahead. I sat down as Rex flipped open some silver case that contained a buch of medical equipment, including huge needles. I just watched as he grabbed one, the largest needle. He flicked it to make sure it was fully working and functioning. He grabbed McCullen by the shirt collar and injected the needle into his upper neck, almost the side of his face.

"The pain at the beginning is not that bad..." Rex said slyly, "But now...more so."  
McCullen started to yell, and pain twisted on his face. He was in such pain he fell on his knees, his hands covering his face.  
"Shit," I muttered in shock as I watched something happen to McCullen's face.

***

I looked up at Rex, who was removing his black gloves. Then his oxygen mask, entirely off. I gazed up at the face of the old Rex from four years ago. He didn't look too different, just some faded scars on his face. His eyes looked really tired. He smirked at me.

"So much different than before, huh?" He said, indicating to his face, which was scarred due to the base exploding on him.  
I shook my head, smiling a little at him and getting up and wrapping my arms around his neck, "I'm not the girl I used to be."  
Rex smiled at me proudly. He owned me now. I was his and no one else's. I knew that, and so did he.  
We kissed, long and hard.

Everything sped through my mind.  
I wanted to go back four years and have my child with Rex, get married.  
I wanted my old life back.  
What could had it been like, having Rex's baby?  
Raising it, living a normal life?  
Marrying Rex?  
Not having Duke and the JOEs as my enemies?  
Not being a agent for an infamous arms dealer?

I couldn't be sure, not at all. But the other half of me loved the way Rex was now, too. He was dominant, power-hungry, protective and was willing to do anything to keep me safe. This was the way it was, I couldn't change it. I was in love with Rex more than ever now. In time, we could try to have another child. But now, we'd have to wait.

As the kiss ended, I sat back down and let Rex go back to his work. He slipped on another mask. McCullen's face was silver -- all silver. I looked at him in shock.

"I've finally taken my place in the line of McCullens..." McCullen remarked, "Rex, what the hell have you done to me?"  
"The nanomites repaired your face, _Destro_." Rex snapped. He glared at him, "It's about time COBRA rised. And that's commander now, thanks."

I smirked up at Rex.  
He finally overthrew McCullen.  
About time.

***

"Sir, JOEs are right behind us..." One of the pilots informed Rex, "And the pilot is on speaker."  
Rex walked up behind the pilots, taking me along with him. I immediatley heard Duke.

"Give it up, Rex!" I heard him bark at us through the speaker, "I got you fucking surrounded."  
Rex smirked at me, then said to the speaker, "Oh, really? With you and what army, Duke?"


	17. When I'm With Him, I'm Thinking Of You

**Author's Note: **_New update! Yay! Please review! _:]

|17| **When I'm With Him, I'm Thinking Of You**

And that was it. Rex's plan was in action ; as McCullen, Rex and I were arrested, Duke didn't realize he was only hurting himself.  
And escape plan was already in action.  
Unfortunately, I'd have to be separated from Rex for a day or so.  
But I'd return to him, as always.

***

A bunch of doctors were poking at and examining me and Ana, trying to see if there were anything wrong with us, like nanomites in our brains or something. I hated this, the only doctor I felt comfortable with was Rex. Duke was watching me and Ana outside the examination area. It was really pissing me off, Duke always thinking he was looking out for my 'best intrest'. Sure, Duke was my older brother, but that doesn't mean I want his help.

"With Ana, Rex programmed her pretty good. She's got a bunch of nanomites in her." I overheard the head doctor telling Duke.  
Duke looked at the doctor, "Will you be able to get them out?"  
The doctor nodded, "I believe so."  
Duke then looked at me. I stared back at him coldly. "What about Reilly?"

The doctor shrugged, "Rex didn't seem to program her, Duke. There are some nanomites in her bloodstream, and he put them there, but they seemed to have healed her certain injuries, so I don't think harm was intended."  
Duke shook his head lightly, "Alright. Thanks, doc."

I was finally free of the doctors poking at me, and I walked out.  
Ana was talking to Duke about something, then they kissed. Ana was taken away back to her cell by the guard.  
Duke made his way over to me.

"So this is the way it is now, eh, sis?" Duke said to me.  
I glared at him, "Yeah, it is."  
"Look, Reill, I had no idea about the pregnancy, alright?" Duke shrugged, "I'm sorry."  
I shook my head, "Of course you didn't. And you didn't know about my depression, either. Even Ripcord knew."  
Duke looked down, but didn't answer my question, "Rex is bad, Reilly. Let him go."

I just glared at him.  
How could he think I'd just randomly leave Rex, the one man I'd always loved?  
The one guy I would've spent the rest of my life with and have his child?  
Was Duke an idiot?  
Yes.

"Duke, you'll never get it. You've never gotten it." I said to him.  
He was about to protest when Snake Eyes was approaching. Duke looked at me sadly as he walked away.

Snake Eyes and I looked at each other blankly for a second.  
Then I slowly embraced him. He was smiling, I could tell, as he welcomed me into his arms.  
I didn't know if I could ever love someone as much as Rex loved me or I loved him.  
But Snake Eyes was just comforting.  
I let go after a little and looked up at him.  
All the guys I was close to had to be so much taller than me and wearing some sort of mask.  
Figures.

_I'm sorry it all had to happen this way, Reill. _Snake Eyes signaled, _I still love you, and I always will._

I smiled at him. After all I'd put Snake Eyes through, he still loved me. And I betrayed him, threatened to kill him.  
"Snake, you shouldn't love someone like me," I admitted.  
Snake Eyes did something he never, ever does -- he removed his mask, revealing a smirk.  
Snake Eyes was twenty-three, I knew, and he had spiked brown hair and a boyish face, with brown eyes to complete it.

_I think I can handle it, really. _He signaled. _Even if you are my sworn enemy._ He grinned at me michevously.  
I rolled my eyes and cracked a small smile, "If you're sure."


	18. Fix You

**Author's Note: **Wow, my God! So many reviews for suggestions! Thank you so much, you guys. That was really appreciated, because I had major writer's block. Haha! But anyways, many unexpected events and epic [wow, i'm surprised, i never use that word!] sequences are upcoming in the fanfic. So please read & **review**! Thanks again!

P.S.  
I had to renew chapter 18, cause if not you won't notice I updated :D

|18| **Fix You**

[Flashback -- June 15, 2005]  
**Medical Wing at the Training Facility of the U.S. Army  
Washington, D.C.**

Rex stood there, leaning against the doorway of one of the examination rooms, a permanent smug smile on his face.  
He wore, as always, when he went to work -- a navy doctor's uniform with a grey shirt underneath.  
I smiled back at him and lightly ran to him, and he kissed me as he welcomed me into him. I threw my arms around his neck, as he held my waist. He kissed me, and I felt him smiling through it. I smiled too, and I heard footsteps behind us.

"Jeez. Get a room!" Duke said playfully as Rex and I broke away.

Rex laughed lightly and Duke nudged him, smirking. "Go easy on my little sis, Rex," Duke joked.  
"I apologize, _Commander Duke_." Rex replied jokingly, "I'll remember next time."  
Duke grinned, "Ha, ha. Very funny, doc. Now if you two will excuse me." He said, and walked off to speak to Ripcord, who was down the hall.

Rex still held me, and I looked up at him.  
He was adorable; brown eyes, longer brown hair, an innocent expression always on his face.  
"Rex, I need to tell you something," I said, letting my smile disappear.

He looked at me curiously, almost worriedly, "Yeah, of course."  
He opened the door behind him to one of the examination rooms. I stepped inside and he closed the door behind him.

He looked at me again, the same worried expression, "Reill, what's wrong? Is everything alright?"  
I looked down at the floor. I didn't know how he was going to react to this.

"Reilly, tell me," Rex said patiently.  
I bit my lip, "I skipped my period, I'm exhausted, I've been sick. Rex, I'm...I'm pregnant."

I couldn't read the expression on Rex's face. But he didn't seem mad.  
"I took the test, everything," I added.  
"You're pregnant," Rex said, "I'm..."  
But I cut him off, "Rex, I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't--"

Rex kissed my lips, silencing me. I kissed him back.  
"I love you. And I was going to say I'm thrilled, that we're starting a family," Rex said, lightly laughing, as we broke apart; we were still face to face, "It'll be great, Reilly, really."

I smiled at him, and he held me against his chest, "I'm happy you're so enthusiastic about it."  
He kissed my cheek, and then rested his chin on my head, "Of course. It's the perfect time, after South Africa."  
I sighed contently, "But don't tell Duke."

Rex looked at me quizzically, "Why? It's exciting news, Reilly. You're having a baby."

I half-frowned at him, "Rex, I'm twenty years old. Duke is overly protective and annoying when it comes to taking care of me, you know that. And the last thing he wants to hear is that his best friend knocked up his sister."

Rex smirked at me, "Alright, but I'll have to tell him sometime."  
I nodded, "After the South Africa missions?"  
Rex nodded, but then smiled, "I...I can't believe we're going to have a kid..."  
I smiled happily up at him, and he kissed me.

I was beyond thrilled. He was a medical doctor, he understood. Why had I been so nervous about telling Rex before?  
Rex and I would be starting a family.

* * *

I heard clanging of metal, then screeching of the door of my cell being pulled open. My eyes flashed open, waking me up.  
Ana stood there in the doorway of my cell, keys in her hand, with a huge, spitefull grin on her face.

"Well, well, well," I grinned as I jumped up, "Look who lied to Duke. I thought you turned to the JOEs' side?"  
The Baroness snickered, "He totally bought it, that I'm all that 'I'm sorry' shit. Ha! Me, on the JOEs side? I don't see that happening."  
"I killed the guards," She added, and smirked at me as I exited the cell.  
"How? You were locked up." I reasoned as we crept through the hallway.

I was really surprised there weren't any guards on this side of the prison.

"There is--well, there _was_--a guard at my cell, and apparently no one realized I had a handgun in my bra." Ana winked.  
"Clever, I have to say." I snickered as we ran quietly and slyly through the high-security prison.  
"I know. But now, we have to grab Rex and McCullen." The Baroness replied.  
I nodded.

The prison was uncontrollably dark at night. The only light that shed on us was the light from the center of the prison.  
"Look, Ana, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Rex." I admitted, "He told me not to."  
Ana shrugged, "Everything happens for a reason; I guess Rex had his. But right now, we have to make an escape--fast."

I looked up, to see Rex's cell in sight.  
I smiled triumphantly.  
This was going to be interesting.


	19. The Hardest Part of this is Leaving You

New update!  
Reilly and Rex get a little romantic in this chapter, and it's leading up to something...  
Yaay, I love Joseph Gordon-Levitt!  
He's so cute. :)  
Please **review**! :D

|19** The Hardest Part of this is Leaving You**

_Wham. _Rex's cell slid open. He stood there, lanky and muscular as always, his long brown hair messy.

I was so surprised by his appearence -- he looked so different...  
His face was almost fully healed -- had he used the nanomites on himself?  
Only a few scars remained on his face, but they were very faded.  
He was smiling smugly, and he pulled me into him, and kissed me gently.

"I missed you," I mumbled as Rex and I were left alone, as The Baroness had ran to get Destro, "I can't stand a hour--a minute--without you."  
Rex smiled, "I missed you, too. I love you."  
He kissed me again. It was so gentle, it was sweet.

Ana came running towards us, yet not making a sound.  
Were the guards at this prison really that stupid to not notice four highly-wanted criminals escaping?  
Yes.

The Baroness, Destro, Rex and I were finally situated on a jet-like vehicle we'd stolen from the prison. When we were leaving, we had been 'caught', but we escaped -- now the JOEs, Duke and Hawk had been alerted of our escape.

Zartan would be meeting us soon, still disguised as the president.  
I didn't know how he'd get out of his presidential duties to escape out to see us, but he said he would.

"Return to the old base." Rex ordered coldly to the two pilots, who he'd injected nanomites into to control them earlier.  
"Yes, sir." They both said robotically.  
Destro looked at Rex quizzically, "Commander...the base was destroyed, I thought?"

Rex smirked, "You _thought_. It's being rebuilt."

...................

I went into the back room. I sat down on the bed, sighing, and put my face in my hands.

Was what I was doing right?  
Was it all worth it?  
Being on the JOEs side had it's cons : being away/hating Rex.  
I could never, ever hate Rex.

_Duke must really hate me..._I thought, _he probably doesn't even consider me his sister._

I felt the bed slightly move, and two arms go around my waist.  
I gently fell back against Rex willingly.

"Are you alright?" He asked, kissing my cheek.  
I smiled a little, "I'm fine, just questioning my sanity and inner-self."

Rex laughed lightly at me, "That's always a good thing to do. And why is that you're questioning yourself, Reill?"  
I shrugged, "I don't really know. Part of me doesn't want Duke to hate me. But I know I should hate him."

Rex paused for a moment, brushing a blond strand of hair out of my face, "Questioning yourself isn't always bad."  
I looked up at him, curiously. His face was so normal now--so handsome and charming.

That adorable smile.  
The medium-length brown hair.  
Those sad, curious brown eyes.  
And that sad, innocent expression on his face.

Everything was the same, he looked like the Rex from four years earlier.

"You know I love you more than anything." Rex said, "And I regret every day that I agreed to go on that mission. If it wasn't for that, you wouldn't have been depressed. It's all my fault that the baby died. I wanted to raise a family with you, Reilly. And I guess it just couldn't happen. And that's all my fault." Rex confessed.

I clung myself to him, and he took me by my forearms and pulled me closer to him, so my arms were around him. I buried my face into his chest, "Don't...don't say that. It's not your fault."

He rested his chin on my head and sighed. At least he didn't have to use his oxygen mask anymore.

I looked up at him, tracing the scars on his face.  
"It was worth it, to see you again," Rex half-smiled sadly.  
I smiled sadly back at him, then kissed him gently.

The gentle kiss soon turned more dominant, as Rex put his hands on my neck and we both kissed each other.  
Rex fumbled with his shirt and threw it off, then I allowed him to take off mine.

I hugged him tightly, as if I'd never let him go. I felt all the scars on his back, wondering how he'd got each one.  
He rubbed my back caringly, then I looked at him.  
We just looked at each other in silence, as Rex stroked my cheek.

We kissed again, and we laid next to each other on the bed, and I wrapped my arms around him, my head on his lower chest.  
His hand was lazily draped on my back.

I looked up at him. He looked down at me watchfully.  
Before I knew it, I watched Rex unzip my pants after he undid his.

I knew what was going on; and I had no intention of stopping it.  
It was the thing that was missing in both our lives.


	20. Somewhere You're Not Coming Back

Please Note :  
New update!  
Just letting you guys know,  
I might not be able to update for at least a day-two days :[  
But I'll update as soon as I can!  
Please **review**! :]

|20| **Somewhere You're Not Coming Back**

**Flashback** - July 25, 2005.  
Examination Room, Infirmary for the U.S. Army.

"How's everything, Reilly? Feeling good, right?" Rex asked.

I sat on the examination table, my legs scrunched up against my chest. It was my second time going to Rex to check on the baby, as he was a trained and certified doctor. Rex was so happy about me having his child, he wouldn't let any other doctor examine me, but neither would I.

What better person, than the father, to check on the baby? And, Duke still had no idea that Rex and I were going to have a baby. He was dressed in a lab coat, a casual shirt underneath, a surgeon's mask lazily hanging down on his shirt, and medical gloves. His hair was tousled and a little messy. Rex didn't look much like the highly-paid doctor he was, if I didn't know any better, I would've though Rex was nineteen. But no, he was older than me by five years. He came and sat next to me, and I snuggled myself up into his chest.

"Fine," I half-smiled for him, "A little tired."  
Rex nodded, tucking a strand of blond hair behind my ear, "That's normal. No pain?"

I shook my head, "Not really. Sometimes in the lower back."  
"No nausea? I know you've been having morning sickness..." Rex replied.

"A little," I said.  
"All normal pregnancy steps. I'll take your pulse," He said soothingly.

He took my pulse carefully. Then, Rex put the stethoscope to my chest and checked my heartbeat.  
I looked up at him as he removed it from my chest, then to my used-to-be flat stomach, which had now already formed a little bit of a baby bump.

"The baby might have already started to have a heartbeat," Rex mused, "You can never really be sure it's developed so early in the pregnancy."

I nodded, and he removed the stethoscope from my stomach, "Everything seems perfectly fine," He said, smiling at my relieved expression, "Next check-up, I think you'll be far enough into the pregnancy for me to give you an ultrasound."

I nodded, "I hope so, I want to know how the baby is growing."  
Rex smirked innocently, "The baby is going to be very healthy, Reilly."  
I stood up and he snapped off his medical gloves and washed his hands at the sink.

"There's no way I can tell Duke yet," I muttered as Rex turned around to me, "He'd be so angry. I told Ripcord, and I know you told Ana. But they both swore not to say anything."

"Duke is kind of a hard-ass," Rex reasoned, "And I'm guessing he'll be most tense before we leave for South Africa. But I'll have to tell him sooner than later."

I sighed, "What are you going to say, Rex? Are you going to be like, 'hey Duke, I'm your best friend! But I did knock up your sister. Oops!' No, I don't think that's a good idea,"

Rex shrugged, "Why doesn't he like it that me and you are going to have a baby? I love you. You love me. I have a good job to support the kid when it comes, and of course to support you. Your brother knows I would do anything for you. What's the big deal, Reill?"

I shrugged, too, "I don't know. Ever since I was little, Duke gets really protective of me. And he thinks I'm way to young to even marry, let alone have a baby. But I love you, Rex. And I'm happy about _this_," I said, and hestitantly brought myself to touch the baby bump.

Rex came to me and kissed me. I kissed back.  
He put his hand over mine and half-smiled, "I'm happy, too."

* * *

My eyes opened, waking me up.  
I looked up at Rex.  
We had a lot to look forward to.


	21. Innocence

**Author's Note: **Getting a little stuck on the plot, so ideas for the story are _**GREATLY**_ appreciated! New update, though! Yaay! Please review! :)  
Sorry it's short! I'll update soon!

|21| **Innocence**

***Third Person.**  
Duke put his face in his hands in frustration. Reilly, Rex, Destro, and Ana had all gotten away. How could he be so stupid, as to trust Ana? She had said that she was better, that she'd try to be good. Obviously, though, she had lied. That angered Duke the most ; he had been diecieved by so many people, and he watched as it happened.

General Hawk interuppted his thoughts as he entered the central meeting area in the Pit, where Duke, Snake Eyes, Ripcord, Scarlett, Breaker and Heavy Duty were currently, and silently, waiting. Reilly's betrayal still shocked all of them.

"Well," Hawk started, "They have, obviously, escaped. Duke, I apologize, I know this is the hardest on you. But now, we have to really focus on finding them. We have reason to believe, though, that they've gotten back to the old base, somewhere underneath the polar ice caps,"

The team all nodded, but they each had something different racing through their minds, not completely paying attention to General Hawk...

Snake Eyes shook his head slightly,  
_Reilly shouldn't be doing this.  
I trained her to become what she is now.  
How could she just turn on me?  
It was because of Rex?  
Some power-hungry, snake-obsessed freak?  
Sure, she was pregnant with his kid...  
but still.  
She ruined what we had.  
Did we have anything?  
We kissed, yeah...but maybe she didn't consider it anything._

Meanwhile, Duke contemplated...  
_Dammit, how could Reilly do this to me?  
I'm her brother!  
__I'm her blood-related freakin' brother!  
She crossed me...for Rex?  
And him, too.  
My best friend? Psh. Yeah, okay.  
First he knocks up my sister.  
Then he pretends he's dead for four years.  
And for the grand finally, becomes a commander  
for a huge terrorist group.  
Just great._

Scarlett bit her lip.  
_Reilly...she was like a sister to me, just as Duke is a brother.  
Why did she do it? Switching to COBRA, to M.A.R.S?  
She's got major issuses.  
But I miss her, she was a great team member.  
Until she betrayed us, that is..._

Heavy Duty tried to listen closely to Hawk...  
_Man, Reilly shouldn't be doing this shit.  
She's like a weapon.  
She could easily put any of us up for a challenge.  
COBRA is lucky she's staying with him.  
If it wasn't for that ass-hole, Rex Lewis..._

Ripcord looked at the ground.  
_Reilly. Wow. What a change she's been through.  
One day, she's engaged to Rex and carrying his kid,  
the next she's in a secret society called G.I. Joe,  
and then she's with a terrorist and arms dealer group called COBRA.  
I can tell Duke is beyond pissed..._

Breaker adjusted his glasses.  
_I still can't believe a girl like Reilly could do that...  
and for a terrorist group?  
__None of us saw it coming. _


	22. Nothing Lasts Forever

**Author's Note:  
**New update!  
Please review :)

* * *

|22| **Nothing Lasts Forever**

***Flashback**  
[Rex & Reilly's Apartment. July 29, 2005. 10:45 P.M.]

Rex quietly shut the door behind him of our apartment. It was the night before we left for the South Africa missions.  
I sat on our bed, my back facing Rex and my face facing the window, the view of the Lincoln Memorial and the Pentagon in the distance.  
Our apartment was quaint and somewhat-modern. It was comfortable for both Rex and I, so we liked it.  
I was still in my dress from tonight's cocktail party, the farewell dinner for the troops going to South Africa. Rex was in his classy-looking soldier's uniform, his longer brown-black hair slicked-back.

I was upset, I had to admit, that Rex would be sent into action. What if something happened to him? I loved him so much, I couldn't lose him.  
I felt someone behind me, and Rex tangled his arms around my waist, putting his head on my shoulder.

"Nothing lasts forever," Rex said quietly, "Not even war." I looked at him gently, and he kissed the top of my head, sitting up, "Reilly, trust me. "

I nodded, but didn't reply. He unzipped the back of my dress for me. I slowly got up and walked into the bathroom as Rex started to undress, taking off his army dress jacket. I quietly pranced into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror, staring at the girl looking back at me ; dirty blond, straight hair. Curious green eyes. A blank expression.

I started taking the bobby-pins out of my hair that was keeping up my pinned-back bangs, then pulled it up into a messy bun, strands of blonde hair framing my face. I slipped off my dress and quietly went into the tub, laying down quietly.

Rex was talking to Duke about some military units I knew nothing about over the phone in the other room. I laid my head back, quietly thinking to myself. I put my hand over my now-growing lower stomache. I couldn't believe I was going to have Rex's baby, and to say the least, I was unbelievably excited. And I also couldn't believe Duke hadn't noticed tonight that I had a little bit of a bump, but then again, he was too excited about Ana and him getting married, as they had announced they were engaged that night. Thinking of engagement, I lifted up one hand and twirled around the engagement ring Rex had given me. The snake around the diamond was carved so carefully, it must have been thousands to make.

I put my hand back on my lower abdomen, like the many times Rex had in the past month, whether to check the baby or to tell me how excited he was to be the father of this kid. And I couldn't be happier, either.

Snapping me out of my thoughts, Rex came in and resided next to me, sliding down the wall next to the bathtub. He was shirtless and wearing longer black boxers, his hair was messy, his brown eyes tired. He lifted up my right hand out of the tub and held it in his. I weakly smiled at this. Rex said nothing, yet that simple act of affection was what made me love him.

"What do you think the baby will look like?" I asked quietly, looking curiously up at Rex. "Do you think it will be a boy or girl?"  
Rex half-smiled at me, and said quietly, "Girl, a blonde. My eyes, though. But your beautiful smile," he kissed my hand discreetly.

"Are you nervous?" Rex asked me, his face a mixture of something like curiousity and innocence.  
I nodded slowly, "Truthfully?"  
He nodded.  
"Scared shitless." I lightly laughed.

Rex laughed lightly too and put a hand to my cheek, "Why? You'll be fine."  
I shrugged, "I'm still afraid,"  
He leaned over and kissed me, "I'll be right beside you."

* * *

"Not bad," Ana half-laughed, half scoffed as both of us entered the center control area. It was slightly different than before, and it was all high tech and stuff like that.

Workers for COBRA were everywhere, working they're asses off on some new project. Rex was now completely in control of anything and everything that had to do with this terrorist group. Destro was practically on his knees ; he was like Rex's right-hand man.

My M.A.R.S. apparel wasn't too much different from my COBRA one ; I wore skinny black pants, my gun belt hanging loose on my hips, a black band around my right arm that cleary said "COBRA", and black combat boots with a black tank top that read COBRA in grey letters.

"So do tell, Reilly," Ana smugly smiled at me, "What's it like to fuck the boss?"  
I rolled my eyes and smiled, "It's an advantage." I joked.

Rex, Destro, and a few other COBRA guys walked into the room, talking about a bunch of stuff probably having to do with world domination. One of them, to my surprise, was Storm Shadow. He walked over to Ana and me.  
Both of us gaped at him. We thought he had been dead -- that's what Snake Eyes had told--er--signaled to me.

"Storm...we thought..." Ana said slowly.  
"You _thought_," Storm Shadow smirked, "Snake Eyes actually fell for it. He thought he killed me. I faked it, obviously."

I smirked at him. Before I could say anything, Rex announced something that made me smile.  
"So, I have a new plan."


	23. Confront Him

**Author's Note:  
**Very short mini-update, a preview of what's coming up!  
Tell me what you think of the plans!  
New update!  
Sorry for the late update!  
Review please! :)

|22| **Confront Him**

"First of all," Rex mused, everyone listening, "Ana, Reilly, you have to infultrate the JOE's base," Ana and I grinned spitefully.  
"...And bring them down." Rex ordered, "Quick and easy."

Ana and I smirked smugly.  
This was too easy.

* * *

"Crap," I muttered as I crept through the hallway of the Pit's upper base, "Not so loud, Storm."  
He grinned as he killed a guard swiftly, not paying much attention. He was so sadistic.

"I'll take Duke, Snake Eyes and Scarlett," I hissed, then looked to Ana and Storm, "You take Ripcord, Hawk and Heavy Duty. Breaker won't retaliate."

They nodded. It was so simple, breaking into the JOE's base. And I thought they'd have better security.  
"Ready? Let's split up," I ordered.

We all went in different directions.  
My eyes shifted quickly around.

And down the hall I saw Duke, his gun up and ready.  
"Give it up, Reilly."

I bit my lip and smirked michevously,  
"Ooh, stupid Duke."  
He cocked his head at me, confused.

I smiled to myself and shut my eyes quickly,

"It hasn't even started."


	24. Choices, Choices

**Author's Note (PLEASE READ):  
**Hello, all readers of "ROC:O".  
I must say, I'm extremley disappointed and offended, at some certain reviews. I do not consider Reilly a Mary-Sue, for Mary-Sue(s) means someone who has everything going for them. Reilly certainly does not--her brother hates her, she lost her kid, she's having an inner-battle with herself--I consider her a hot mess, or someone who has many of problems, which so obviously she does. Reilly Hauser is also suppose to be potrayed as a liar, pathetic, mean. Moreso, Rex loves Reilly. And, hey--Rex and Reilly don't have the perfect relationship. They fight and have disagreements, are seperated and so on. Yes, I realize Rex was a sadistic and cruel villian in the film. Yes, I saw the film--_**4 times**_. But Reilly and Rex had a very strong bond in my story, before and after Rex changed into the Doctor/Cobra Commander.

Also, I would **surely not** call Reilly "bubbly and sappy" _at all. _She is constantly angry, upset or revenge-thristy.

And, I have been called a "bad author", and I'm _heavily_ offended by this.  
I do not appreciate my story (which I work hard on) to be flamed. It angers and annoys me, and I was almost shocked to read a certain reader's particular review. If you do not enjoy reading this story, do not review. I believe I **clearly** stated that in the very first chapter, that if you had nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all.

Please take this into consideration --  
**let me know if you would like me to continue writing this story ;  
because from those three particular reviews, I'm not sure if people still want me to.**

Sorry about the scattered new updates, stupid homework:(  
New update, to those faithful and wonderful reviewers.

Thank you.

-- DogtownVeniceBeachGirl

* * *

|24| **Choices, Choices**

"C'mon, Reill." Duke said firmly, "Let's just talk about it, please."  
I rolled my eyes, "You're the one holding the fucking gun to my face."

Duke smirked and set down his gun, eyeing me suspiciously. I held up my hands, showing I had no gun.

"Don't do anything you'll regret," He warned.  
"Fine," I snorted.

"Now, tell me," Duke said, holding both my shoulders, "What is going on with you? I understand you're angry with me about the pregnancy, I don't blame you. I should've noticed. But you have to let it go sometime. And you went behind enemy lines, and set up the JOES? I have to say, it's low of you. And don't even get me started on why you're still with Rex. That guy is such a freak...and insane,"

I arched an eyebrow at Duke. But I knew he was completely right.

I was in love with Rex because I was emotionally attached to him, he cared about me, even if he was a freak who was sadistic and cruel. I'd carried his child for a short time, but we know how that had ended up. I was surprised he tolerated me all the time, as he was always so angry at the world, yet he found the time to calm himself and tolerate my antics that interuppted his plans. He hadn't injected the nanomites into me, even though I had suspected for weeks that he'd find a time where I was vulnerable and inject me--but he didn't. And maybe I was in love with his memory, too--the old Dr. Rex Lewis, the young doctor who Duke had introduced me to four years earlier. I couldn't really be sure. I was a mess--emotionally, mentally. I was pathetic, a fool, a coward. I'll admit it, I am. I'm something no one wants to be, a complete and utter tramp.

Everything rushed through my mind, reasons and so on and so on.

"I'm angry, frustrated," I admitted, not meeting Duke's piercing eyes, "And I don't really know what else to tell you."

I could feel Duke's eyes burning holes in my skin, studying me, questioning my thoughts and decisions, all in one gaze.  
"Come back to the JOEs," Duke finally said, "You don't have to always be like...like this." He eyed me, "Can't you just turn against that bastard?"

I looked away for a second. Wait--what was I doing? I was second-guessing Rex...  
Was Duke persuading me...or tricking me?

I heard clicks from cocking a gun. I looked around. Out of no where, seriously, Heavy Duty, Snake Eyes, and Scarlett where surrounding me, with a bunch of other JOE guards. They had gone through the back door from behind, cornering me.

Snake Eyes had his sword up, ready to fight. But he had scratches all along his suit--him and Storm Shadow must have crossed paths...  
But I knew from Snake Eyes' determined look that he wasn't for flirting or being friendly anymore. I was his enemy, someone who worked against him and wouldn't change. He'd given up on me.

"You tricked me," I said in awe, "You unimaginable bastard."  
Duke lifted up his gun.  
"Sorry, Reilly," He breathed heavily, "You're surrounded."


	25. Faster, Better, Stronger

So sorry for the very late update!!  
I admit that having this fanfic bashed/flamed kind of slowed me down :(  
Hope you guys still like.  
Please review!

|25| **Faster, Better, Stronger**

I glared at Duke. I was so infuriated. I held my gun in my hands in a tight grip. Maybe I couldn't do this anymore...was it even worth it? No, I guess it wasn't. "C'mon, Reill," Duke said, "Give me your gun." I didn't protest. I slowly handed it to him. Curtosity of an angered Snake Eyes, handcuffs were put on my wrists.  
"Reilly Hauser, I can help you," General Hawk proposed. I looked up at him from across the steel aluminum table in the interrogation room. Duke stood on the other side of the room, up against the door. He looked all tough, his arms across his burly chest, a stern expression on his face, listening to what Hawk had to say. I had cuts and sweat on my face, my hair mousy and straight. I tiredly blinked, and looked back down, "You can't help me, Hawk."  
"Come on, Reilly," Hawk barked, "You can switch back over in time. We can help."  
I didn't reply; I kept my head down, staring at the table.  
"Duke," Hawk sighed, leaving the talking to him. He walked away and turned the doorknob, and out of sight.  
It was dreary and depressing in this interrogation room, the walls unclean and dark, only two lights that barely shone. Duke came further towards me and took a seat in front of me.

"Reilly, we both know this needed to stop. It's not about just Rex, right? Mentally you believe we're the enemy." Duke said, addressing me directly. I hesitantly looked up at my brother. It's funny; I look back now and realize how much both of us have changed. Never in a million years would I have thought I'd be in this situation when I was a kid. Duke and I had always been really close, and of course, now we weren't. It was just weird to compare our old relationship to our new one.  
"True." I stated. "I can't take it, Duke..."

Duke arched an eyebrow at me, "You can't take it? What do you mean? I give you every opportunity in the world to come back, to start over." His voice started to rise, "And you throw that all away for some guy who didn't tell you he was alive for five years! You turn your back on your own fucking blood-related brother. You could've killed me, or anyone on this team. Are you mentally stable, Reilly? Or did Rex not only fuck you, but fuck up your brain as well?" Duke was completely enraged. And he wasn't done.

"You're my freakin' sister. I'm supposed to guide you and make sure your alright. Now look what you've become. And for a guy, dammit!" Duke shouted, "We can and will help you. The nanomites may not be in that brain of yours to control what you do, but we're sure as hell going to fix you. Snake Eyes can help, he can re-program you." Duke reasoned.  
"I can't." I let the words escape my lips carefully. Mentally, I couldn't break away from COBRA. Physically, maybe. But never mentally. Snake Eyes could try, but it would never work.

"You can't?" Duke snarled, then muttered, "Then I'll _make_ you."


	26. Kick Start Your Heart

New chapterr!! :}  
This one is slightly darker and more depressing than the others.  
But, **review**, please! That is, only if you have nice comments(:

|26| **Kick-Start Your Heart**

"Snake Eyes, please," I begged, "Let me go. I swear, I'll change. Please trust me."

Psh. Yeah, like they still trusted me. Snake Eyes had me in a chair, my wrists strapped down on either side. I let out a gasp and many protests, but Snake Eyes wouldn't budge. He no longer felt any sort of pity, friendship, or love for me. And I didn't blame him. Everyone on the team hated me, but, again, I don't blame them. I'm a bitch, a coward, take your pick of words. The room we were currently in was, just like the interrogation room, unclean and depressing. It was faintly lit, and the walls were white. There was one large window but you could only see pure black through it. There were surgical devices and medical charts around. I felt as though I was in some sort of horror movie where a girl is trapped in the basement of a haunted mental hospital or something.

Snake Eyes was going to "re-program" me. I didn't want to be brainwashed. But who does? I squirmed and fidgeted in this metal chair, afraid of what Snake Eyes was going to do. I didn't want this; I could have no control over myself, everything would be controlled by G.I. JOE. Shit! I needed to get out of this. Fat chance. Snake Eyes had his mask off, revealing his boyish face, spikey brown hair and brown eyes. He wore scrubs, no protection or armor on him like usual. He looked at me sternly as he walked past me. I remembered that Snake was a medical tech, but he normally didn't deal with med stuff. Of course, I had to be an exception because he wanted revenge on me. And Duke and Hawk allowed him to do so. Snake Eyes came back quickly with a swab and rubbing alcohol. He pushed my mousy blond hair away from my neck and dabbed the alcohol on it. Shit -- he was going to inject me with the alternate version of Nanomites, the legal ones the JOES used. I didn't want this -- I didn't want this at all. What was I going to do? Shit!

"Snake! No, please!" I pathetically begged, squirming in my seat as he picked up the needle. It was long a sleek, the kind that you push at the end to fully inject someone. My eyes widened. Was this even legall?! He flicked it, liquid squirting out. I was about to cry, knowing my memory would be wiped and I would be at the mercy of Snake, Duke and Hawk. I'd probably never see Rex again. I started sobbing, knowing I was completely defeated.

My hair was like curtains for my mascara-stained face, my head bowed--I was a hot mess. Snake Eyes ignored this. He prepared to inject the needle when suddenly, the door was kicked open off it's hinges, a dead security guard falling as well. Snake Eyes threw the needle down and grabbed his sword that lay next to the chair I was sitting in. In from a receding cloud of dust and broken metal came at least seven black-armor uniformed guards with masks on their faces, huge machine guns and various other arms in their black-gloved hands - they looked as though they came out of 'Gears of War'. They walked over the dead security guard. One of these black guards, who I had no idea who they were, took out he gun and held it up to Snake Eyes with his right hand as he unstrapped my wrists from the operation chair. His masked face stared at me blankly, and threw me quietly and somehow gently to a nearby fellow armed guard.

"Clear the area," The one who had freed me snarled in an echoed voice to another guard.  
"Yes sir, Commander." The guard responded, and left with another guard, down the dark, eerie hallway of the basements of the Pit.

I was held in the arms uncomfortably of another guard as the one who freed me faced Snake Eyes, who had his sword up and ready, threatening this daring and cocky, unfamiliar guard who dared to free me.

"Save it," This guard ordered, "You're fucking pathetic."  
Snake Eyes scrunched his eyebrows in anger, his brown eyes narrowing. He looked pissed.  
_Who are you_? Snake signaled.

The head guard, or I guessed he was, removed his black, intimidating helmet in a swift and sleek movement. My eyes widened to see Rex, his hair messy and anger scribbled across his usual calm face. His eyes were narrowed. His expression screamed 'I want to stab something'. He was freaking mad.

So it was COBRA who came to get me, the stupid, hopelessly ditzy girlfriend bitch of the Commander. That's probably what they thought of me.

"So this is the infamous Snake Eyes," Rex said in a taunting way.  
_Rex Lewis. _Snake signaled, _Heard a lot about you and you're fucked up ways.  
_"Fucked up ways?" Rex laughed his impatient laugh, "Please. I'm not the one who has strapped someone in a dirty and depressing basement to inject them with drugs."

Snake Eyes looked really annoyed and infuriated. _We're re-programming her. Because of you, dipshit.  
_"Hah," Rex scoffed, "There's no need for that."

Snake Eyes was about to rely when a horribly loud siren of attack was sent throughout the Pit.  
"Right on time," Rex said smugly, looking around like a smart-ass.

Snake Eyes looked around as red lights flashed, and back at Rex. But Rex was too quick for him; he shot Snake Eyes right in the right arm. A look of utter surprise and hurt was now plastered on Snake Eyes' handsome face; he slid down the wall in pain. I gasped loudly, "Snake Eyes!"

"Let's go!" Rex yelled angrily and aggressively, and his guards, estimate of fifteen, started to evacuate. Rex guided me as the guards and him ran, not saying a word. I looked back, seeing Snake Eyes bleeding, his head back up against the wall in utter pain.

He soon faded away into the black, dark shadows.


	27. I Can't Fight Anymore for You

New update!! :DD  
Pleasee review:)

|27| **I Can't Fight Anymore For You**

We were now on a COBRA jet--a fight had broke out, as the JOEs had caught us escaping. Duke and Rex had pointed guns to each other's foreheads, The Baroness kicked the crap out of Scarlett, and so on and so on. But I had been managed to be smuggled out of sight of the JOEs, however Breaker yelled that Snake Eyes had been shot and I was nowhere to be found, thus making COBRA escape--narrowly, that is. Gun shots had been released, but dodged. Rex and his guards had hacked into the Pit's security, the system was tricked into thinking there was no intrusion until a guard cleared the area. Way too confusing.

I was wrapped up in Rex, my arms linked around his neck. His gloved hands held either sides of my waist. Tears streamed down my cheeks, but I didn't make a sound. This whole 'being-a-henchgirl-for-a-terrorist-group-and-dating-the-terrorist-leader' was getting way too stressful. Rex lifted up my hair quietly and examined my neck, then choked out, "Did they hurt you?"

It didn't sound like question to me, more like an angered and sad statement. He didn't make eye contact with me. He gently examined my face, cupping it in his hands. He was looking aggravated at the red gash on my cheek and the cut on my head, given by fighting and resisting Snake Eyes from stabbing me with a needle filled with Nanomites. A few tears slipped onto Rex's black-gloved hand. Rex's eyebrow arched, then muttered, "They don't know what is going to come to them."

I didn't question his motives, I let him finish examining me. I didn't pay attention to Rex man-handle me, or to him tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I was frozen in thoughts of what had just happened. It was strange to see Rex dressed as a guard rather than just ordering around guards. His black, lanky armor suited him justly. All that was missing was the helmet, and the rest of the team of guards had kept theirs on.  
We were in the back of the COBRA plane. Rex wiped away the tears that still came from my eyes as I sat on his lap.

"Why do you tolerate me?" I asked him quietly, averting his eyes.  
Rex threw me a questioning look, "Why are you asking me that?"  
"I must be a real pain in the ass," I replied, "You have to come and get me, put up with all my complaining..."

"You're not a pain in the ass," Rex snapped, "Are you fucking delirious or something, Reilly? Did they seriously brainwash you?"  
I shrugged, "Duke told me I should give up. I don't know if he's right or not."  
"Don't talk like that," Rex muttered, "Duke is a prick and he doesn't know what he's talking about."

I looked down again; I didn't know what to say or think. Rex looked at my sad expression and kissed me gently on the lips. Without a word, I leaned my head on Rex's shoulder quietly, thinking. He put a hand on my back comfortingly.

"You're so hard on yourself," Rex mused quietly. "I don't like it."  
I sighed, "Shouldn't I be hard on myself? I'm ruining everyone's lives."  
Rex rubbed my back caringly, "No, you're not." He broke his serious look and smirked, "Well, maybe Duke's."  
I had to smile at this. At least he was trying to lighten my dark mood.


	28. Two Hearts Don't Beat the Same

**READ:**  
New update! I'm sorry it's taking me a long time to update, and that this one is so short!! :)  
Tell me what you think about this one -- huge, intense plot change.  
If you don't like it now, I promise I'll adjust it so you will!  
Please **review**!

|28| **Two Hearts Don't Beat the Same**

**Flashback - **July 1, 2005.

I adjusted myself to get comfortable on Rex's chest. He breathing rythum was up and down. I should have calmed me, but it rather disturbed me; seeing as I could loose him in war. I gripped the covers, aggitated that I couldn't fall asleep. I looked to my far right to peer at the digital clock, that told me it was one o' clock in the morning. I heard Rex stir, and he was awake in seconds.

"Reill, what's wrong?" He asked groggily, turning on the lamp on the bedside table. I sat up and he twisted a strand of my hair on his finger, "Why can't you sleep? You've been up for a while."

He slipped out of bed, went into the bathroom and turned on the sink. I buried my face in my hands to think long and hard. Part of me was thinking about quitting the military for good. But I couldn't just do that on a whim. Rex came back, his eyes half-opened, sat on the bed, and handed me a glass of water. I held it in my hands and Rex pulled me onto his lap as he leaned against the bed's headboard.

"Everything is freaking falling apart. We're both going to war in South Africa, I'm pregnant. It's like...what the fuck?" I blurted out.  
Rex looked at me questioningly, but shook his head, "Oh c'mon, Reilly. Everything will be fine."  
I put my head on his shoulder and sighed heavily as I felt his hand place itself on my back protectively.

* * *

**Back to the Present...**

Iscreamed in pain, clutching my stomache with all my might. Rex was saying words to try to calm me down, but everything heard and done was a blur, as I was in so much pain. I sat in the depressing, dark room that was attached to me and Rex's room. I thought I was going to vomit. I'd already thrown up five times this past week. So why not again? I'd never felt this pain ever since...

"Easy, easy." Rex was saying, trying to calm me. I was in such bad pain. He held me comfortingly, trying to ease my mental and physical pain.  
"Rex," I said to him quietly, holding his hand that was placed on my hand firmly.

He looked up at me with his brown, curious eyes expectantly. I traced his faded scars with my eyes, scanning his innocent expression. He waited for me to say it, I could tell.

"I'm pregnant."


	29. You Make Breaking Hearts Look So Easy

Update! Sorry it's taking so long :(  
I'm introducing some new characters into the story!  
Please **review**!

|29| **You Make Breaking Hearts Look So Easy, Rex**

Rex looked at me with extreme seriousness, as he did with all of the fifty-something COBRA operatives around in the central base meeting area. Destro stood next to him quietly, awaiting Rex's annoucements. The Baroness and Storm Shadow stood next to me silently, paying attention to the meeting. Rex had just gone off on a rant about how we have to take down the JOEs, and he started to clear things up.

"I think all of us are smart enough to know and realize," Rex said irritably,  
"That G.I. JOE has to be taken down. Soon. It's now or never. And every time we attempt to do so, they seem to fuck it up.  
So, I must inform all of you that I've decided we most certainly not going to do this alone.  
Therefore, I'd like to introduce a few allies of ours who will be helping us conquer G.I. JOE.  
First, this is Agent Firefly, a helper to Storm Shadow."

A man in a full-on army-fatigue ninja suit was gestured to by Rex, and Storm Shadow informed us that he would help us take down Snake Eyes; he was obviously a silent ninja like him, too. A slight frown almost broke across my face, remembering my last incounter with Snake Eyes. I looked to the ground, trying to shake away this memory and focus back onto Rex.

"Zarana. She will assist Zartan in his disguising to infiltrate G.I. JOE." Rex muttered, and gestured to this woman. She was very pretty, with shorter hair and beautiful eyes. She was obnoxiously pretty, almost. She was Zartan's sister, and looked incredibly sneaky. She had a tattered shirt on with tight black pants and combat boots, with two guns strapped to her belt.

"The head of the Cobra agents, Viper." Rex said, and a fairly young man was introduced by Destro. He was at least eighteen, so I was incredibly surprised that he was the head of the Cobra soldiers. A kid this young? He must have even dropped out of high school, he looked that young. He was in lighter armor and a machine gun in his hand, blond, longer hair framing his young face.

"Now that it is settled about our new allies, I expect I will have plans of the invasion in the next few hours. So, I'd like to meet with the Arms department." Rex stated, then locked eyes with me.

* * *

"Are you ready for it?" Rex questioned.  
"Yes sir, Cobra Commander." Storm Shadow answered sternly.  
"Baroness?"  
"Of course, Rex." Ana smirked at him. "But the bigger question is, will you help us yourself?"

Rex smirked at her, the faded scars on his face made him look intimidating. "Why wouldn't I, _Ana_? I'm the one leading it."  
The Baroness smirked back at her brother. "And Reilly? What is she going to do?"  
Rex looked to me, and stated, "I have to decide that." My eyes widened at him, wondering what I was supposed to do.

"Saying that, I ask to talk to Reilly about her duties. Alone." Rex added, and Storm Shadow and the Baroness politely accepted the warning and left. Rex looked at me, concerned. Before he could even mutter the words, I beat him to the punch.

"I want to fight." I said quickly, "I want to show them what they deserve. What Snake Eyes deserves, what Duke and Scarlett and Breaker and Heavy Duty and Ripcord deserve. They almost ruined my life. I need to punish them." I insisted.

"Reilly--" Rex sighed.

"No, Rex. You don't understand. I can't keep pretending I'm useless. I haven't done a damn thing for Cobra except for cause you exhaustion and having to save my sorry ass. I want you to know I'm not just here to whine and complain. I want to help." I replied.

"Reilly Hauser," Rex scolded, "You are a dangerous and vauluble weapon. The day you betrayed the JOEs and became a COBRA member we acquired a lethal and threatening weapon--you. You are an amazing fighter, gun and combat wise. However, right now you are uncontrollably vulnerable. You are pregnant with my kid, and aren't even showing yet. I don't want the same thing to occur again, losing our kid. I won't let it happen. I really won't. So, for now, I am watching you like hawk. You can fight, sure. But be aware I will pull you out when I feel it necassary, for the safety of you and my kid."

I nodded. Rex was right.  
"No one knows yet." I said quietly.

Rex smirked, "I can't wait to hear what they think. And to see what Duke thinks about his neice or nephew." I had to smile a little at this. Duke being happy about Rex and I? Psh, yeah right. But I couldn't help but think what everyone at COBRA would think. Their boss, the commander of COBRA, knocked up his twenty-three-year-old squeeze. Again.

Rex kissed me gently, and I smiled as he kissed me.  
And I felt his arm wrap around my waist.

* * *


	30. Scars, They Will Not Fade Away

Chapter 30!  
Jeez...I've been writing this for while:)  
Got the chapter title from the Paramore song "Emergency".  
I'm thinking about doing a sequal to this.

Like, just seperating it into 2 stories, or maybe from Rex and Reilly's kid's point of view?  
Let me know what you think about it and review! :)

* * *

|30| **Scars, They Will Not Fade Away**

Storm Shadow motioned me to go. I cocked my gun eagerly. No one was going to get in my way, not this time. This was my last mission, according to Rex. I was getting tired more easily and I could tell the pregnancy was starting to kick in, even if I practically wasn't showing yet. Rex was being possesive and cautious, and it pissed me off to know I would miss further missions. But I had to accept it. Stealing information concerning new Nanomite technology from the JOES wasn't the easiest thing to do. Viper, the really young-looking head Cobra guard, had already cleared out half the guards and killed a bunch of security. Zarana had already seduced and killed the head security guarding the Nanomites, and now all we had to do was grab them. The alarms rang loudly, and I knew the JOES would be attacking us any minute. I carefully spun around so I was facing the room that the Nanomites were held. Thankfully, Rex had decided to come on this mission. He was right behind me, the Baroness and Storm Shadow and a bunch of COBRA opperatives following.

Rex was decked out in lanky, black armor. His gun was strapped to his side, and his hair was messy. He was ready to take on anyone he needed to, he had that pissed off look in his eyes. He ordered everyone to do this and that. Soon enough, as he had grabbed the Nanomites case, the JOES entered the room, ready to fight. Duke was the leader, as always. The alarms soon faded and COBRA and G.I. JOE faced each other. Talk about intense and tension-filled.

"Give it up, Rex." Duke smirked, holding up his flimsy gun. Rex smirked back at this. He grabbed his gun and swiped one from my gun belt, now holding two up to Duke. "Why don't _you_give it up, Duke?" Rex taunted, "We all know how this is going to end up; I'm going to end up stealing the Nanomites, taking down G.I. JOE...should I keep listing?" Duke grew annoyed easily. And so the fight began.

* * *

I was up against Scarlett, and gun shots and fighting were happening. Snake Eyes versuses Storm Shadow, the Baroness sneakily running around to get the way to the Nanomites. Rex and Duke were going at it, and Rex was winning. I never knew how good he was at fighting, but now I knew. He was punching Duke left and right, and not even caring if he got hit back. My eyes widened as I ducked a punch from Scarlett, and I round-house kicked her in the jaw. She smirked as she got back up, then attempted to fight again, "You're in for it, Reilly."  
I smirked, "What the hell is that supposed to mean, _Shana_?"

I knew Scarlett hated it when I said her real name, and it showed. She attempted to twist back my arm, but I felt no pain. I had practically lost my sanity; I really didn't care if I got hurt. I flipped myself back over so I was out of the grip of Scarlett. Soon enough, both of us had our guns out, pointing to each other. Scarlett spoke first.

"You're such a dirty whore." She scoffed, "Up against us for some guy you've fucked. You're a maneater."  
I narrowed my eyes but smirked, "I'm a whore?"  
Scarlett smiled smugly, "No shit. You hook up with Snake Eyes, then you dump him automatically for Rex. Not to mention putting Snake Eyes' life in danger."  
I shot her a dark look, "He was going to brainwash me."

***Third Person  
**  
"Fuck you, Rex!" Duke scoffed as he attempted to punch Rex in the face. Rex dodged the punch and kicked Duke in the face, however not fazing him much. Rex smirked at his friend-gone-enemy, and how much more dominant he was. Rex rolled his eyes. He made it simple and pulled out his gun, holding it up to Duke's head.

"I could fucking blow your head off right here, right now." Rex snapped. "You wouldn't." Duke said, "You wouldn't hurt Reilly."  
Rex replied impatiently, "Hurt Reilly? I thought we already went over this. I'd never hurt her."  
Duke smirked smugly, "You wouldn't take away her brother from her, would you?"

"I'd have to think about it," Rex replied in a smart-ass tone. He was getting really annoyed by Duke's consistent cheerfullness even as Rex was bringing him down on his knees in defeat. There was only one thing that would set Duke off the edge. And Rex knew that he'd find out sooner or later. "Speaking of which, did she tell you? Did Reilly tell you the good news?" Rex half-smirked, pressing the gun onto Duke's head.  
The entire area was empty, as the fight had been taken into another area of the Pit. Reilly dashed into the room, not realizing what Rex was telling Duke at first.

***First Person**

"FUCKING TELL ME, REILLY!" Duke roared.  
"I'm pregant!" I spat.  
Duke looked up at me, shocked.  
Suddenly, someone radioed into Rex that the escape route was ready. Rex put me in hold of the gun to Duke's head, "Take care of it, Reilly. Then come." Rex ordered, and turned to Duke, "Later Duke." And in an instance, he was gone.

As Duke looked at me with cold eyes, he asked, "Why do you keep doing this?" I lifted the gun off his head.  
"I--" But before I could fully respond, Duke hit me across the face with the side of the gun.


	31. Your Love and All Your Lovers Revenge

**Note To Readers;;  
**I made a banner for _ROC: Oxygen_ and it's on my home page. Check it out :]  
Also, I think this will be the second-to-last chapter.  
However, I will be writing a sequal to this and it will be from Rex and Reilly's kid's point of view.  
Every character will still be involved as they were in this one.  
For those Snake Eyes lovers [such as IntimateLoverForever :D] I will be involving him quite a bit.  
Please, please...**review**? XD  
Let me know what you think, please!

* * *

|31| **Your Love and All Your Lovers' Revenge**

Rex easily and gently patted the small bloody gash on my forehead from Duke hitting me with the gun. I sat upright patiently on the examination table in the surgery chamber section in the Cobra base. I sighed and waited until Rex kissed me softly on the lips and told me I was all set. The gash on my forehead throbbed and Rex went on his rant on how much of a prick Duke was. I couldn't agree more.

Days turned into weeks. Time was slowly passing by. Rex was successfully taking down G.I. JOE, yet they still could come back strong. I soon grew actually pregnant. I had major mood swings that Rex could barely keep up with. I usually kept out of the eye of the Cobra operatives and really anyone else besides Rex. Ana knew, of course, that I was expecting, as did Storm Shadow and Destro. Duke had no idea and Rex refused to tell me what was going on with Duke when he came back from missions. Rex grew more power-hungry everyday, however more-so expectant for the baby. He checked on me and the baby multiple times and tried not to be over-obsessive to make sure the baby was healthy. Most of the Cobra staff and agents knew Rex had knocked me up, and I had no idea how they reacted. Zartan had already called me a slut, and Storm Shadow had smirked and said it was bound to happen sometime. Ana flipped out in excitement, and hugged me. What I really wanted was Duke's reaction, however. But I assumed I couldn't get his reaction until after the baby was born. Rex restricted me from anything and everything that could cause me stress. Of course, the stress practically collapsed on me when the JOEs infiltrated the Cobra base. Alarms had gone off like there was no tomorrow. I was alone when Duke snooped his way to me.

He looked me up and down, "You're...you really are pregnant."  
I rolled my eyes. My brother really was a dumb-ass. He thought I was joking?

"Of course I'm pregnant." I snapped, "And I'm due soon, really soon. Now get the hell out of here before Rex and the Cobra guards kick your ass, Duke. I don't want you anywhere near me."

Duke smirked at this, "Once that kid is born, you'll regret it. You can guess that Rex will teach that kid anything but good. And it will be your fault that you let him influence him or her. It's not to late to get rid of it."  
I shot him an intensely dark look, "What is that supposed to mean? Are you implying that I have an abortion, Conrad?"  
Using Duke's birth name threw him off. He knew I was intensely infuriated. Yet he proceeded to push my buttons.

"Snake Eyes can get rid of it, Reilly," He suggested smugly, "He's a medical tech, remember that incident? The kid's not worth anything anyway. It will grow up to be just like you and Rex; obsessed with revenge and hate. Is that what you want?"

"Shut up." I said through clenched teeth.  
"Really, it will be simple. He can do it in a matter of hours." Duke kept going, a nasty smirk on his handsome face, "Rex might be kind of devastated, but he'll get over it..."  
"SHUT UP!" I screamed.

Rex must've heard me, seeing as I heard him and a bunch of guards coming. Duke escaped before they could get there.  
"Consider it, Reilly." Duke smirked and left.

* * *

I put my face in my hands as I heard the Cobra guards run by. Rex led them, but he ordered them to go after Duke and he stayed behind to see me. He looked concerned at me, and I went into the bathroom connecting to our bedroom. He followed.

"What's wrong, Reill?" He questioned.  
"Duke threatened that the baby should die," I replied, "And it didn't have any meaning. Next time I see him, I'll--"  
Rex kissed me, sushing me, "Leave it to me, okay?"  
I nodded.

Then I noticed; right here.  
My eyes widened. I couldn't believe this was happening.  
Rex looked at me curiously, "What? What is it?"

I shifted my eyes up to his deep brown ones, "My--my water just broke."


	32. Welcome to the World

Gasp! The last chapter of Oxygen :D  
Short ending!  
But thank you to all of my faithful reviewers!  
So I'll be writing a sequel! Look out for it!  
Please review!

|32| **Welcome to the World**

After a chorus of 'oh shit', Rex finally gained composure. Of course, he could shoot and kill people, control a huge terrorist organization. But no, he couldn't stop flipping out when I went into labor. Typical. But everything happened way too fast. Maybe I was dazing in and out of consiousness. I couldn't tell and don't actually remember that well. I was phasing in and out, in and out.

Images are blurred. But the next thing I remember is at the Cobra surgery wing. Even then, things aren't that clear. But some Cobra assistant surgeons were running around, asking Rex what to do. I breathed in and out heavily. Crap, this was going to painful. And life-changing. After this kid was born, Rex and I had a bunch of possibilities to sort out. We didn't even know if it was a boy or girl yet. We'd soon find out.

Rex ordered the assistants to do this and that. I wasn't paying much attention. He was now in scrubs, and I remembered the day I first told him about our first try -- er -- kid. I wanted this to be overwith, soon. I couldn't take this much longer. Five years of stress would be let off after this was over. Rex suddenly ordered me to push. So I pushed. I was in severe pain, and I realized this was it. It was happening. He ordered me to do it again. I followed it. Finally, he asked for the third time. I did. And it happened.

Rex held a baby in his hands.

* * *

After an hour, the baby was fine for me to hold. Rex deemed it perfectly healthy and safe. It was a girl. She was 7 pounds even. Adorable, yes. Her eyes were deep brown like Rex, and she had his eyes and nose. She had my mouth, and I would soon learn she would have my dirty blond hair. She was so small and vulnerable. Rex was so enthusiastic, happy. We had accomplished what we had wanted for around five years now, a little thing in our hands. I laid on the hospital bed, holding this little baby Rex and I had wanted so badly. She looked up at us, her parents, with wide, curious eyes. I gave her to Rex and he held her with great care, as he sat down beside me. She took a little hand and hooked it around his index finger. He half-smiled. Everyone thought of Rex as such a monster. Part of Rex was a monster -- actually, most of him -- which was bloodthirsty and cruel. I won't deny that. But he has his soft side. You just have to dig deep (really deep) to find it.

When she became older, she would learn that her father was slightly...unhinged, and he was a famous terrorist group leader. That I was his accomplice. That her godfather and godmother, Ana Lewis and James McCullen, were part of her father's organization. And she would learn to hate her uncle. Duke 'Conrad' Hauser.

"What will her name be?" Rex asked quietly.  
I shrugged. I loved this child already, but it wasn't possible without Rex. "You decide; you are her father."  
Rex sighed as he thought for a moment. "Cassidy. Cassidy Ana Lewis."

I smiled and blinked down towards our daughter. Cassidy.

Cassidy Ana Lewis.


End file.
